Izuku's Cousin
by StevenTLawson
Summary: Izuku has family, on his father's side, distantly related. But after they come and meet the green haired family, it's like they brought a new spark into their life.
1. Chapter 1

"Son, you are twelve now, you'll be starting junior high in a few weeks," the pro-hero Godzillo said to a preteen boy who was sitting on a table swinging his legs back and forth.

The boy nodded, "Uhuh, yup, I'll be in the same school as Meli then, finally," he said proudly.

The kaiju sized hero knelt down to his son's eye level. "Ishirō, my son, you won't be on I-Island anymore," he solemnly said. "You're going to live with your mother now that she's established herself as the number nine hero in Japan."

At this revelation Ishirō started to beg, "Dad you can't be serious, I have to move to Japan, I won't know anyone, I'll lose all my friends, my friend," he corrected himself. Despite being the son of two very powerful heroes, life was different on I-Island as opposed to Japan, with crime rates being dramatically lower, the pay for heroes wasn't very much, they tended to act more like private security than heroes, and Godzillo rarely had much work of his own.

Which is why Ishirō's mother, the pro-hero Ryukyu had headed to her homeland of Japan where there was plenty of villains to capture. So, she was always able to send money back to make ends meet and ensure that their son's tuition was paid up for the prestigious schooling he was enrolled in.

But there was a problem with that, Ishirō wasn't the smartest kid, he wasn't dumb, not by much really, but I-Island's standard for education was a few levels above where most other schools would be at the same time, and he struggled. Constantly failing his assignments simply because he couldn't keep up with the rest of the class, all children of famous scientists and researchers or they had quirks that enhanced intelligence.

Ishirō on the other hand, turned into a giant, super strong, fire-breathing monster like his parents. And unlike Japan or other places with high crime rates, powerful quirks aren't really that admired. There's the initial wow factor when they see him grow claws or roast something with his quirk, but then they realized he just isn't like the rest of them, he wasn't smart enough.

As a result, his parents had hired him a tutor and that's how he made his first and only friend, Melissa Shield, daughter of the famous inventor David Shield. The blonde girl was only a year older than him, but she was a genius, able to make sure that he learned the material even if it did take a few extra hours. She always made sure to keep things nice, slow and relaxed for Ishirō. He was smitten, she was everything his world revolved around, pedigree, grace and intelligence.

This meant that Ishirō always followed her around like a lost puppy, none of the other kids in his school seemed to care for his presence though. The teachers felt he was a waste of time with how slowly he progressed through the material. In any other school he'd do reasonably well but he was in an accelerated program without an engine.

"Well…" Godzillo trailed off trying to find some silver lining to moving his son across the ocean. "All Might works out of Japan."

"Oh yeah, Uncle Might," Ishirō said. The number one hero for a decade running, the longest streak ever held, All Might, the Symbol of Peace. Ishirō had been over at the Shield's getting tutored when he was around seven or eight when the mighty hero walked in to see his old friend David. Melissa had quickly hopped out of her seat and cried out to him, "Uncle Might, Uncle Might." It took a few tries to explain to Ishirō that All Might wasn't actually her uncle, but he sort of got it, it was an affectionate title, but to him family was important and if Melissa thought he was close enough to be family then he should as well and over the years he would see All Might from time to time, he started to call him by that name as well.

"I guess, but what if Meli needs me, or I, need her," Ishirō muttered the last part.

"Son you know I have excellent hearing, so don't think I didn't hear that little confession of yours," Godzillo chuckled.

"Dad come on, I'm serious, it's, she's," Ishirō stumbled trying to find the right words.

"A beautiful and brilliant young lady and you're worried that someone else is going to come along and take her from you," the father finished the sentence his son was struggling to say.

Ishirō blushed and nodded. "Plus, some of those other kids," he trailed off.

"They still picking on her for being quirkless huh," The pro-hero folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, it's gone down a lot since she started helping Uncle David in the lab, but, a few of them still say not nice things about her," Ishirō snarled, his teeth sharpening into fangs.

"Woah, easy their kiddo," The father firmly rested his massive hand on his son's head, pushing him down into the table. "No need to go transforming here."

"But dad, it's not right, she's this amazingly, wonderful girl who is going to go on and change the world with her big beautiful brain and they just, they just, why are you looking at the door," Ishirō paused as he noticed his dad wasn't staring at him anymore. He sniffed the air and caught a familiar scent of vanilla and strawberries. Ishirō closed his eyes. "Please tell me she isn't standing in the room, and didn't hear me say all that mushy stuff," he pleaded to his father.

Melissa walked over to the oversized furniture and giggled as she pulled her friend into a tight hug. "I think it's sweet of you to want to protect me from all the nasty people Ishirō," she said as he went limp in her arms, completely defeated. "And if it makes you feel any better, I noticed how all the others have treated you and me over the years and let me make this clear," Melissa stated as she turned Ishirō's head to face hers. "They don't compare to you at all," she gave a quick peck on his nose.

"Meli, my dad is right there," Ishirō whined.

"Good, he should know who's been holding your leash these past few years," she teased.

Godzillo whistled, "Leashes already son, oh my, those instincts of yours really hit you hard," the father poked fun at his son's predicament.

"But Melissa, I'm gonna be gone for, a while," Ishirō said sadly.

Melissa stroked the younger boy's hair, "I know, I'm going to miss you. But..." she said firmly. "I don't want you to get hung up. There are probably a ton of nice girls and boys in Japan that you can be friends with, at the very least you'll have time to spend with your mother and Uncle Might is over there too, so you have family," she comforted Ishirō who silently sat next to her as she played with his hair.

"Family, family, that's it!" Ishirō shouted as he jumped up. "I can see if I have more family in Japan, then I won't be lonely, haha. Thanks Melissa, your brain does it again," he cheered as he fled the room leaving his father and friend behind.

"He's really going to miss you," Godzillo said to the blonde girl who had tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah and he's going to find another girl who's going to take him from me," she sniffed as she rubbed her eyes. "I just wish, I had more time," she cried.

Godzillo carefully drug one of his claws up her cheek, "I know sweetheart, it's hard to let go once you realize you have feelings, but I think in a few years he'll be able to come back, this is for the best, he's struggled so much in elementary school, even with as he says, your big beautiful brain helping him. Junior high here on the island would ruin him," Godzillo admits the bigger reason for sending his son away.

He saw how depressed it made his son to always struggle in his classes because they were so advanced. Even getting help from amazingly brillaint people he still barely scrapped by, sending him to a smaller school with less prestige would do wonders because he'd finally be an average student instead of the worst performer.

Melissa nodded in understanding. She had been the one to initially propose the idea to Ishirō's parents, as much as it hurt her to lose a true friend. He needed to be in a healthier environment and this academically inclined one wasn't suited for him.

"I'll just go, seeing him is just going to make this harder," Melissa quietly said as she hopped down from the table and walked towards the door, it sliding open for her as she approached.

"Sweetheart," Godzillo called out to her. "He's not going to forget about you, I promise."

At an apartment complex in Musutafu, a tall boy with blonde hair and sharp teeth knocks proudly on a brown door and a much smaller boy with green hair and diamond patterned freckles opens it, only to be pulled into a tight hug and lifted off the ground. "COUSIN, it's so nice to meet you," Ishirō said to a very confused Izuku.


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku Midoriya paused for a moment and began to think to himself, "_A strange boy has shown up at my apartment, said I was his cousin and is now hugging me, do I need an adult?"_ This decision was made for him as the boy dropped him and because of his lack of balance and still being confused Izuku instead fell on his bottom.

"Oh cousin, it's so good to see family again," Ishirō said proudly as he flashed his sharp fangs at the nervous boy on the ground. "Oh, I always knew I had a bigger family, it's so great we'll be able to get to know each other and go do activities and hang out," Ishirō laughed at the adventures he would go on with his family.

"M-mom, there's a strange boy at our door," Izuku called out as he picked himself off the floor and walked away.

Ishirō stood in the doorway watching as another person slowly shuffled closer, she was about the same height as his cousin, just a little shorter, her plump body and older looking face could only mean one thing. "AUNTIE," Ishirō shouted and rushed to hug the now very startled woman.

"I'm your nephew Ishirō Tatsuma," he introduced himself and swung the scared mother around in his embrace.

All three people had found themselves in the living room seated, Inko kept Izuku next to her while the other boy had a feral grin on his face as he glanced around the room. "So, your, mother's grandfather, was my husband's great great uncle, so that makes you..." the mother trailed off as she waited for an explanation.

"I am your fourth cousin once removed. So that makes us," Ishirō point at Izuku.

"Fifth cousins?" Izuku finished for him.

"Wow so smart," Ishirō praised him and nodded.

"We're barely related then," Inko responded.

"Still family though," Ishirō countered. "Family is so important, even if you don't have friends, you're never alone if you have family."

Izuku's heart panged, he knew very intimately about not having friends, but his mother was always there for him, could this new boy also be there for him. "So uh, cousin, what brings you to Musutafu, we've never heard of, you," Izuku tried to start a conversation to at least glean some information out of the energetic boy.

"Oh well, my mom finally got her hero agency properly established and on I-Island there wasn't a lot of hero work for my dad, so they decided that I should come live with my mom while he does other kind of work instead," Ishirō said quickly.

Izuku's eyes shone, "H-hero?" he asked with excitement.

Ishirō nodded, "Yup my mom is the Number 9, the Dragon Hero Ryukyu, and my dad is the Number 14, the Kaiju Hero Godzillo." The boy said proudly.

"Whaaaaa," Izuku gasped as he scrambled to his room for his notebooks. While not his favorite heroes, those two were some of the rare ones that were much larger in size than others. Izuku slid back into the room with a smile and pencil at the ready, "Tell me all about them."

Inko smirked and left the two boys to talk with each other as she went to make some tea. _"He seems like a nice kid, though we're almost completely unrelated, I hope his mother at least knows where he is,"_ she thought to herself.

She came back a few minutes later carrying a platter, "How do you like your tea dear?" she asked politely.

"Hot, I don't care much about the flavor, my quirk, just likes hot things," Ishirō said.

Izuku stood up, in excitement, "What is your quirk? Do you have your mom's or your dad's, maybe a mixture; oh, I bet you could do all kinds of things with either one of their powers."

Ishirō nodded along, this happened sometimes when Melissa got really excited and he couldn't keep up. He only had to wait a minute before she settled down, so he did the same for Izuku. "Yeah, it's a mix, I can grow into a giant, super strong, fire-breathing monster. I don't have wings like my mom, but I breath fire like her though, instead of the atomic breath my dad has." Ishirō started listing all the different abilities he had, that he could keep increasing in size and strength up to three stages as he said but it takes forever to build that much mass so he usually doesn't need to get that big to win a fight.

As Izuku was scribbling in his notebook Ishirō asked his own question, "So what's your quirk cousin?"

Izuku's pencil skid across the notebook and he became very nervous, not just because all the other kids his age turned on him because he was quirkless, but his own father left, he worked overseas now and sent child support. "I um, well you see, it's," Izuku stammered.

"You're quirkless aren't you," Ishirō said darkly. Then a second later began speaking as excitedly as before. "That's fine, my bestest of all-time friend Melissa is quirkless and she's amazing. She got a big beautiful brain and helps me all the time, I'm not that smart you see. But hey don't have a hang up about that, now I've met two quirkless people and they are both really smart and nice. That's certainly more than a lot of the kids who have quirks I met, they were real jerks, always picking on Melissa, until she got boobs for some reason," Ishirō began to absent mindedly ramble.

Izuku and Inko stared dumbly at this boy who seemed to have invaded their lives and they shared a glance of confusion. Izuku swallowed loudly, "Um, Ishirō, do you um, think that even if I'm quirkless I can be a hero?" he asked shyly, this was another member of his family.

Ishirō paused and stared at him, from the corner of her eye his auntie Inko seemed to be trying to swat a bee or something because she kept waving her hands around, "Sure Izuku," he smiled. "I mean, it's tough but not like it is easy for people with quirks, most of the heroes on I-Island besides dad weren't that strong either, so I don't see why not."

Izuku's repressed tears of joy streamed down his face, "Mom, did you hear that, he thinks I can be a hero."

Inko sighed, she had hoped the boy, who had a bit more weight to his words because two of his parents were pro-heroes with one being one of the highest ranked in the country would tell him that he couldn't do it. But she wasn't mad either when he just said what he thought of her son.

"Plus," Ishirō continued. "You already have a huge advantage over most heroes."

Izuku tilted his head in confusion, "What, what do you mean, I have an advantage?"

"Duh," Ishirō poked Izuku's head. "You're smart, I'm not, all I can do is smash stuff, kind of like Uncle Might, he's super powerful but I don't think he thinks a lot."

"Uncle… Might…" Izuku looked at his now favorite, and only he suspected, cousin.

"Yeah All Might," Ishirō simply stated. "He came by to see Uncle David all the time on I-Island.

"You know ALL MIGHT," Izuku shouted.

Ishirō shrugged, "I mean it's not something crazy or anything, he's a pretty funny guy though."

Izuku got on his knees and clasped his hands together, "Please, please, please, could I meet him, he's my favorite, please, I'll do anything, anything."

Inko shouted in alarm, "IZUKU."

Ishirō waved her off, "It's fine Auntie, mom was going to have Uncle Might over in a few weeks anyway to celebrate her office, like all the top pros will be there, she did this when she made number 10." Ishirō explained. "I have to go since I'm her son, but I don't think anyone will be bringing kids, except maybe Endeavor's youngest son will be there, but I met him once and he's kind of not a big talker. I'll see if mom will let me bring Izuku here so I have someone to talk with at least."

Izuku whirled on his mother almost faster than humanly possible, quirk or not and he began to beg for permission to go.

Inko was suddenly on the spot, this strange boy shows up and now her son was more energetic than she'd seen in the last five years. "I, I'll need to talk with your mother, n-nephew," she said nervously.

"Oh cool, I'll call mom," Ishirō said as he stepped outside.

Inko turned to look at her son's giddy face, "Now Izuku dear, you need to keep your expectations to a minimum, they could say no," she told her son.

Izuku nodded but he could barely contain his excitement, his smile threatening to split his face in half.

Ishirō walked back in, "Mom will stop by after her patrol, she's excited to meet you both," he said happily. "She was mad that I just up and left the house without saying anything to anyone or going to a neighborhood on my own."

This was Inko's fear, this boy just did whatever, without thinking things through.

"So, I'll need to head home but she should stop by in an hour or so," Ishirō said as he shook Izuku's hand and tightly hugged Inko. "Oh, what junior high do you go to, I still need to pick one and this place isn't too far from where I live?"

"Aldera," Izuku said as he watched this boy nod and leave quickly.

"Mom," the green haired child said to his mother. "What just happened?"

Inko just shook her head, "I don't know sweetie."


	3. Chapter 3

"Now class I want you to welcome our newest student, Mister Ishirō Tatsuma," the sad and defeated voice of the first-year junior high teacher said. The tall blonde boy looked around the room and smiled, flashing his large fangs at the class. "Do you think you could tell us a little bit about yourself then?" the teacher asked.

"Sure, I'm twelve years old, I am five-foot-nine and I recently moved to Japan," Ishirō said firmly.

"Where did you move from? Your accent seems strange," one student said.

"I moved over from I-Island," Ishirō answered.

"Wow I-Island, so you must be a genius or something then," another student spoke up.

"Nope, I'm pretty dumb actually," Ishirō shrugged. His sudden answer got a roaring laugh from his classmates.

Another hand was raised, "What's your quirk?"

"That, it's called Goliath, I turn into a giant, super strong, fire-breathing monster," Ishirō responded.

"Wow, so cool, can you show us?" the class requested.

"Well I get about twenty feet tall in my first stage, so this room is a bit too small to do it in and my mom would skin me alive if she found out I was using my quirk without her saying it was okay," Ishirō rubbed the back of his head. "But I can do small changes like this though," he said as he formed large claws on his hands.

"Why would your mom care about you showing off your quirk?"

"She's a pro-hero so she made sure that I know I'm not supposed to use my quirk unless I really have to," Ishirō answered. "Well both of them are, my dad's less strict about it though." Ishirō laughed at the times his mother caught his dad and him play fighting over the years.

"What ones," another student shouted out.

"Ryukyu and Godzillo," Ishirō stated proudly, he was happy about his parents, who worked really hard to build their reputations up.

The class excitedly chattered about how famous his parents were, especially with his mother hitting the number nine spot.

"Settle down class," the teacher ordered. "We have to get started on the lesson plan sometime today. Please Mr. Tatsuma take a seat, over by the window is available," the teacher added on.

"Sure thanks," Ishirō sat expectantly. This was how his first day or so usually went, there was excitement about his parents but on I-Island because he wasn't that smart they would soon not want to waste time on him. Ishirō couldn't wait for lunch when he could see his cousin though.

"Hey, come play with us, we're outside so you can totally show us your quirk, Ishirō," a student pulled on his arm.

Ishirō wiggled his arm out of the grip. "Just a second, I want to wait for someone," he said as he watched the door, looking for his cousin. After about a minute, he looked at the students who were watching him. He opened his mouth to say something but paused and took a whiff of the air. "Hey, does anyone else smell smoke?" Ishirō asked.

A few kids with more sensitive noses took a smell. "Huh, yeah I do smell smoke," A dog faced boy agreed.

Ishirō headed towards the smell. "Well, get a teacher, things don't just smoke for no reason, something could be burning," he shouted to a student who ran off to find an adult. The other kids following him around the corner of the school.

"Worthless quirkless loser, think you can just jump back into making notes," Katsuki shouted as he landed a firm kick into Izuku's gut. The smaller green haired boy laying on the ground groaned in pain. The pops and crackles of his quirk drowned out the approaching footsteps.

However, the firm grip on his wrist did not go unnoticed. "Who the fuck," Katsuki roared as he faced someone he hadn't met you.

Ishirō glared and bared his fangs, "The fuck do you think you are doing, to my cousin," he growled, inches from the angry blondes face.

Katsuki let off a blast in Ishirō's face and wrenched his arm free. "Oh, a cousin, just as worthless as Deku is then," Katsuki taunted the new kid.

Ishirō shoved passed the angry kid and knelt over Izuku, who was sniffling on the ground and clutching a notebook to his chest. "Hey, cousin, you ok?" Ishirō softly asked. Izuku just whimpered and nodded. "Alright, let's get you up and to the nurse, you might get some bruises and we can call your mom then," Ishirō said.

"Hey, don't fucking ignore me," Katsuki yelled.

A teacher slowly walking up having heard Bakugo's loud voice and deduced that he was fighting with another student again. "Okay Bakugo, time to let them up."

Ishirō covered Izuku with one arm and started to push his way passed the other students, when Katsuki grabbed Izuku's side and yanked causing him to yelp in pain and surprise.

Katsuki did not see the backhanded fist coming towards his gut, but he did however see the shocked looks on everyone's faces as he soared backward through a window, shattering it and landing on a table in the school. The screams of the occupying class told the teacher this wasn't just going to be a simple clean up.

"On your first day, you, I should have you expelled," the principal shouted at Ishirō. Bakugo sending a death glare as his mother sat next to him in the office waiting to see what punishment was dealt.

She knew her son got in fights regularly, having to come down once a month because he may have gone a little further than necessary in a schoolyard brawl, but the general outcome was that both kids or more were all fighting and they each got their licks in and that was usually that. But this time to come in and see her son wrapped in bandages and the other boy with not a scratch on him, was alarming.

"Well, anything you have to say for yourself, or do I just throw you out and let the pros deal with an arrogant child who's using his quirk to hurt others," the furious woman said.

Ishirō clicked his tongue and took a sniff of the air, his mother was here. A graceful pink skinned blonde woman walked in wearing her hero costume, a dark qipao and her clawed headband hiding a scowl.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tatsuma, for coming on such short," the principal started to say. The dignified mother ignored the principal and looked down at her seated son.

"Boy," Ryuko said firmly to her son. "Speak and tell no lies," she gave her instructions.

"I came from lunch today and was going to play with the other kids, I wanted to wait for Izuku, so he could introduce me to his friends," Ishirō said quickly and firmly. Katsuki's snicker about Izuku having friends did not go unnoticed, but Ishirō continued. "I smelled smoke coming from around the building, and a few other students whose quirks hold an enhanced sense of smell confirmed as well. I instructed one of the students to go inform a teacher incase a fire had broken out somewhere on the school grounds or nearby."

The principal nodded, she was aware of what the teacher had told her, and this does fit somewhat with the events thus far.

"Why did you go towards a potential fire?" Ryuko asked of her son.

"My natural resistance to high heat meant if someone needed to be rescued in an emergency I would be cleared to use my quirk under the Duty to Rescue clause of unlicensed quirk use," Ishirō answered.

The other three occupants of the room sat quietly as this strange boy listed off information that seemed to have been drilled into his head.

"And then what did you find?" Ryuko interrogated further.

Ishirō cleared his throat. "I found this boy," Ishirō pointed at Bakugo. "Kicking Izuku while two others stood guard." Ishirō's tone filling with anger as he recalled the prior incident.

"Katsuki," Mitsuki shouted, interrupting Ishirō. "Is this true were you fighting with little Izuku?"

"Tch," Bakugo clicked his tongue and looked away.

"And the smoke," Ryuko asked.

"It would seem this boy has a weak quirk that causes mild explosions," Ishirō stated.

Bakugo raged. "I'll show you weak," he hands crackled and popped as he activated his quirk.

Ryuko turned to face the two blondes. "You will keep your son in line or HE will be coming with me for his quirk use, do you understand."

Mitsuki stood up to face the dragon mother. "And who are you to threaten my son!" she shouted back.

"I am a licensed professional hero, the Dragon Hero: Ryukyu," she said as bared her fangs. "Even if another hero has to take over to erase any sense of bias, I will have to report your son's quirk use and a full investigation will be done as a family member of a pro was involved, to clear any person of conflict of interest."

Mitsuki slowly lowered herself into the chair she was sitting in. Arguing with one of the top heroes in the country, one that she recognized once she had a name to it, didn't seem like it would go well for her or her son.

"Continue boy," Ryuko instructed.

"After assessing that Izuku was able to move on his own, I assisted him in getting up, so I could take him to the nurses office and Auntie Inko could be called," Ishirō said. "Then this boy pulled on Izuku's arm, causing him pain. And I," Ishirō looked at the floor in shame. "May have struck him harder than I thought and put him through a window and destroyed some furniture in the adjacent room."

Ryuko glared at her son for a good while, "We will have many words when we get home," the dragon mom turned to the principal. "Is that adequate, is my son free to leave now?" she disguised her demand in a request.

"We, well, we still need to corroborate what Tatsuma-kun said with what Bakugo-kun says," the administrative woman said with a gulp, unable to the meet the pro's piercing gaze.

Mitsuki turned towards her son, "Katsuki, how much of that was true," she demanded an answer from her son.

"…~~~-," Katsuki grumbled as he folded his arms.

"Brat that wasn't an answer, speak up," Mitsuki said as she grabbed her son's ear.

"Ow dammit, okay, fuck" Katsuki growled. "It's pretty much right, I was kicking Deku's ass alright," he admitted.

Mitsuki slapped her son on the head. "Brat, why the hell are you picking on little Izuku for?"

"Because that quirkless loser thinks he can be a hero," Bakugo shouted.

Ishirō shot out of his chairs as sharp spines erupted from his back, his voice deepening, **"And what makes you the authority on that, huh,"** Ishirō shouted. His sudden shift in size and demeanor scaring back everyone, except his mother who didn't even flinch.

She instead reached out with a clawed hand and sank them deep into his shoulder muscles, drawing blood. "Boy, control yourself," she said as she tightened her grip then loosened it after a second.

Ishirō whimpered in pain as he dropped down a foot and a half in size and his skin starting to lighten up from the darker hue it showed, "Sorry. I just."

Ryuko shushed her son, "Now I'm certain no one want's massive amounts of attention on this," she stated knowing that at worse her son would get a slap on the wrist for his quirk use, as it was his first time and he was trying to protect his family, while the other boy would get at least 6 months in juvenile detention for his use, in this instance. While the school would be turned upside down by highly trained investigators and a lot of dirt would be swept into the light.

"So, I think it best for everyone, that today be a learning experience," she said, sweeping her gaze around the room.

"My son is protective of family, the Midoriyas are family, keep your son away from them and we won't have further issue," she offered.

"Fine, brat, you leave Izuku alone, unless he tries to talk to you," Mitsuki ordered her irate son. "Don't go picking fights anymore, you hear me?"

"Yes hag," Katsuki spat.

"What was that?" Mitsuki raised her hand.

"I said, yes mother," he corrected himself.

"Well I think that ends this discussion, we'll write this up to first day jitters," the principal's saccharinely sweet voice said.

"If I have to come down here for another incident like this, I won't just let it be," Ryuko said as she left the room. "Boy home, now!" she shouted to Ishirō who took off running down the halls.

Ryuko's heels clacked down the hall as she sniffed her way to the nurse's office, inside Inko was fussing over Izuku who kept saying that he was fine. "Nephew, cousin," Ryuko greeted, even if she was not as enthusiastic about considering the Midoriyas family as her son, she could at least be polite with them.

"Auntie Ryuko," Izuku's eyes lit up as he saw the famous hero and his voice mirrored that. "Oh wow, what are you doing here, it's so nice to see you again."

"Sweetie, sweetie," Inko shushed her son. "Mrs. Tatsuma, how may I, what brings you here," she said awkwardly.

"Well my son got in trouble for the 'fight', if a single hit with minimal property damage could be considered a fight," Ryuko explained. "And I wanted to get Izuku's statement, for a report, that if he so chooses, I can file on his behalf."

"What kind of report," Inko asked.

"Discrimination, abuse, assault, among other things," she listed off the crimes Izuku likely suffered from in his formative years.

"A-abuse," Inko gasped. "I sw-swear, I'm not."

"Not you," the dragon mom cut off Inko. "At the hands of other kids and likely the teachers he had previously."

"Sweetie tell me is this true," Inko turned to face her son with tears in her eyes. "Have you been, abused?"

"It's not like that mom," Izuku nervously said as he sat on the nurses table, the kind you find in every doctor's office.

Ryuko placed a gentle hand on Izuku's shoulder, "If you don't wish to file anything you don't have to. But it would help if you told us what has been going on in your life, we are, family," she paused as she admitted that Izuku was a good kid.

"I guess, since it's family," Izuku swung his little legs back and force and then told of how he had been treated over the years.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Party

"Boy, front and center," Ryuko shouted as she came into her very large home. She needed one of that size for when her husband visited. The sound of loud footsteps carried through the quiet home. Her son was in front of her in moments. "You sent the maids home, why," she questioned.

Ishirō rubbed his arm. "I just thought you wouldn't want them around to hear this and my punishment might include doing some of their work," he nervously said.

Ryuko sighed and stepped passed her son who followed her into the kitchen. She opened a cabinet that contained expensive liqueurs and a large glass. Ishirō stood silent and watched as his mother poured herself a copious amount of the sweetened, amber liquid. "Your punishment," she eyed Ishirō. "Protect your cousin, if someone takes a swing at him, take it for him, if someone tries to use their quirk on him, get in their way. If they want to hurt him, hurt them back. After the offender is crushed and lying in the dirt," she swallowed the entire glass and crushed it in her hand, the glass tinkling on the exotically tiled floor. "Call me and I will bring the full weight of the law down on that school."

Ishirō was taken aback, he slowly nodded. "Ye-yes mother, may I ask, why are you angry at the school and not me, I misbehaved and used my quirk on another person?" he wondered what changed to redirect her ire somewhere other than at him.

"That school is a cesspool of everything wrong with this country son," Ryuko said as she fished out another glass and filled it to the brim with alcohol. "While I am not happy you used your strength against someone else, it did expose the underlying problem going on in your cousin's life. Now clean up this glass," she instructed him as she left the room.

Ishirō waited until she was almost gone before calling out. "Mother, at the party in a few weeks you are hosting for making it to the number 9 spot, would Izuku be allowed to attend, he's such a fan of heroes and it would give me someone to talk to."

Ryuko looked up and took a sip of her glass. "Sure, if he's so set on being a hero that others are trying to stop him, it would do him well to see the peak," she granted the request.

Ishirō smiled as he found a broom and mop. "Oh, he's going to be so happy to hear that, he says he's Uncle Might's biggest fan and I've seen his room he has sooooo much stuff, I think he's right," Ishirō happily said as he cleaned up the mess.

* * *

The next day of classes was strange for the students not in the know. There was a thick tension in the air as the teachers tread lightly around Ishirō, be it because of the power of his own quirk, his heritage or the threat his mother left dangling over the school, classes were now much stricter on controlling quirk usage.

For Izuku everything was different, he had gotten into class that morning as he always did, before his teacher could even start the lesson, she was called into the principal's office. A half an hour later came back to rowdy students who were all busy chatting or using their quirks without supervision, all except Izuku who didn't have one and Bakugo who refused to make eye contact with anyone as he slouched in his desk. "Class settle down, due to an incident," she said as she looked at Bakugo. "The principal is requiring that we, the teachers curb your use of your quirks in school," she said to protests from the students. "This is non-negotiable," the teacher firmly said. "Now let's begin our lesson on, pre-quirk history."

Izuku spent most of his day in a fog, _"The teachers are actually curbing quirk use, does this have anything to do with what happened yesterday?" _he wondered as he sat at his desk and ate his lunch. A larger body that his own sat in a chair across for him as he was stuck in his own thoughts.

"Hey Izuku," Ishirō smiled at his cousin, his voice startling Izuku from his musings.

"Oh, h-hey, Ishirō," Izuku stammered as he picked at his lunch.

Ishirō continued smiling at Izuku. "I got some good news for you," he singsonged. "Mom said you can come to the party she's throwing," he said excitedly.

Izuku jerked his head up quickly, his eyes wide with joy. "REALLY," he shouted, drawing the stares of everyone in the room. "I can come to the hero party?" he asked, as if this was all an elaborate prank.

Ishirō nodded. "Yeah, it's going to be great, you're going to get to meet every hero in the top ten," he responded with as much excitement as his green haired cousin was.

A few nearby students heard this and inserted themselves into the conversation. "Wait, Deku is going to meet a bunch of heroes," sneered a classmate. "What does he have a terminal case of loser," the bully continued as others laughed.

Izuku looked down at his food once again in shame. Ishirō stood up from his chair and bared his fangs. "No, he's my cousin and that's why he's getting invited to hang out with me at the party my mom is throwing since she made Number Nine," Ishirō stepped forward and snarled. "And his name is Izuku, not Deku," a sharpened claw poked the other student in the chest.

Ishirō turned away from the other students and sat back with Izuku to help him prepare for going, he told him what he was expected to dress like, which was a semi-formal. What took the next few days was convincing him to bring some of his hero journals.

* * *

"Come on, even if you aren't planning to show off your notes, you could at least get their autographs," Ishirō pleaded.

"Alright, I'll bring my notebooks, just to get them signed," Izuku relented as he got dressed, he hung up the call.

"Izuku sweetie, we'll need to be going soon, if we want to show up on time," Inko demurely said from the other side of the door as she ran the back of her hand down her pink dress to get the wrinkles out. Izuku stepped out of his room in the nicest clothes that he owned, a slightly too large button up that belonged to his father.

As the two Midoriya's stood outside the large door, Inko began fussing. "And you're sure Ishirō didn't say to bring anything," Inko asked nervously.

Izuku shook his head. "No he said not to bring anything since no one else was. He said it's more like an office party than a party party," he answered as he reached up to knock on the door. Which flew open before he could touch it.

"Cousin, auntie, you made it," Ishirō shouted happily as he pulled them both inside to the domicile. "I'm so happy to see you here."

Izuku and Inko stood nervously as suddenly they felt many sets of eyes on them. Izuku's body began shaking ever so slightly. "Sweetie are you okay," Inko asked, worried about her son having a panic attack.

"So many heroes," Izuku gasped out. His body filling with excitement about even being in the same room as them.

"Great let's get you introduced," Ishirō again dragging the Midoriyas around.

"Hey little monster," Miruko smirked as she sipped her drink. She reached up and ruffled Ishirō 's hair. "What did you manage to catch this time?" she asked.

"This is my cousin Izuku and my auntie Inko," Ishirō pushed each of the people forward. "He wants to be a hero."

"I uh, you see, it's," Izuku stammered as he tried to form proper sentences.

"Well that's respectable, so kid what you got, super strength, invincibility, maybe you fly and shoot lasers out of your eyes," Miruko chuckled as she tried to ease some of the boy's tension.

"ImakenotesaboutheroesandIthinkyouhaveareallycoolquirkandcouldyoupleasesignmynotebook," Izuku said as fast as he could before taking huge gulps of air.

"Jeez kid, ease up, you'll die of old age before you're twenty if you stress out like that," Miruko joked. Her enhanced hearing allowed her to easily decipher what he had said. "But sure, I'll give you an autograph, let me see your book," she extended her hand.

Izuku quickly pulled out Hero Analysis for the Future Volume 7 and turned to the pages he had on the Rabbit hero. "Um anywhere is fine," he quietly requested.

Miruko let out a long whistle. "Damn kid," she said as she flipped through the book, reading his words about her. "Wow, I only just figured out I could do this, like, last year," she quickly reread. "I don't think I could do that, but I never thought to try," she read a small part on some possible uses of her quirk. "Hey everyone," Miruko shouted, drawing everyone's attention. "Come check this out."

"What do you have there Hops," Hawks said as he came over with the rest of the pros.

"This kid is wicked smart," Rumi said as she pointed to her notes. "See what he's got written down about me."

Yoroi Musha took the book from her. "Cute fuzzy tail, pretty ears, nice smile," the elderly man teased.

Rumi blushed furiously, "Not that you old perv. This see how well he's analyzed my quirk." Rumi turned to look at the embarrassed child. "But thank you for the compliments, that's really sweet of you," she winked at Izuku who covered his face in his hands.

"Dang, does he only got you in this or," Crust asked as he was passed the notebook.

"Oh no, I have on all of you," Izuku said as he displayed the various volumes he had brought with him. "I was hoping to get autographs," he kicked his foot.

"Man, this is great," Gang Orca chuckled as he skimmed his pages and quickly signed an autograph. "This is what I would expect from a professional analyst."

"Hey Enji," Hawks shouted to the back of the room. "He's got notes on you too. I didn't know you could fire a laser beam."

"What, how does he know that," Endeavor quickly stomped over. "I've been perfecting Prominence Burn for years," he angrily said as he snatched the notebook from Hawks who was grinning like a loon. "Hmm, smart," the fire hero grunted as he read his detailed notes. "Meticulous, where did you come by this information," Endeavor demanded to know of the child who was now cautiously stepping back from the hero.

"Endeavor calm down your scaring the poor thing," Best Jeanist said as he pulled the pro hero back a step. "He's not a spy, it clear that he has a brilliant mind and pieced this together from watching old footage of us."

Before the conversation could continue, Ishirō began to sniff the air. "Izuku, come with me, quickly," he said as he pulled his cousin away from the pros.

"What, what's going to happen," Izuku said nervously as he was pushed to stand by the door.

Ishirō shook his head and grew claws on his fingers as he quietly scaled the wall and perched above the door looking down at the floor. The other pros watching the strange display as Ryuko just shook her head in disbelief. "Every time," she sighed and took a huge swig of her alcohol.

"**I am HERE!"** the famous voice of Izuku's favorite hero said as he swung open the door. "Coming in fashionably," he started to say.

"Uncle Might," Ishirō shouted as he pounced on the large blonde man

laaaaa," he squealed as he was taken to the floor by the sudden impact of Ishirō landed on him.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S ALL MIGHT," Izuku shouted and fell back in a faint.

"Uh, Izuku," Ishirō looked at his cousin who was twitching on the floor. "Oops," he shrugged as he got off All Might's back and walked over to the unconscious boy. "Probably should have warned him." All Might getting off the ground to look at the child with him.

Inko pushed through the crowd and saw her son on the ground with Ishirō and All Might staring down at him. She joined the not awake club shortly after. "Double oops," Ishirō hissed. "I'm in trouble for that aren't I?" he asked with a grin at his mother who simply glared at him. "Yup, I'm grounded."

Izuku's eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring at the ceiling. "Oh wow, what happened. I dreamt I saw All Might and then my cousin attacked him, finally we had sundaes," he groggily said as he sat up.

"Well two-thirds of that is true," All Might loudly said. "We'll see about the last part," he smiled.

"Oh gosh, All Might, I'myourbiggestfan,I'vewantedtomeetyousinceIsawyourvideowhenIwasfourandyousavedallthosepeoplefromtheburningbuilding," Izuku started to speak rapidly.

All Might quickly placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "It's okay, I understand Young Midoriya, you aren't the first child who's been overcome with admiration upon meeting me," All Might comforted the flustered child and put one of the notebooks down, something Edgeshot had slipped him while he was waiting for the boy and his mother to wake up. He had been fascinated by the insight this boy had and if the secret of One for All hadn't been so carefully guarded he was certain the boy would have pieced it together by now.

"I must say, you have quite an interesting take on my quirk," All Might pointed at the book he had been reading. "Mighty Boy," he teased.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to take your name," Izuku quickly started apologizing.

"Nonsense, I find it flattering that someone so smart and kind has taken such an interest in me," All Might said as he waved off the apology. "I got a good look through some of these books and they are pretty daaaa-ng accurate," he praised. "What I want to know is why there's none with you in them?" he leaned in.

"I don't have a quirk," Izuku muttered silently. Hoping that All Might would mishear and not press further.

"Don't. Have a quirk," All Might grunted. "That's, well that's a setback isn't it."

"Ye-yes," Izuku braced himself for the inevitable, "You can't be a hero without a quirk speech," and it would kill him inside to hear it from his idol.

"I know isn't that great Uncle Might," Ishirō quickly jumped into the conversation after adding a quick layer of spackle to the wall where he had dug his claws in. "You always said the world could use more heroes and how lucky we'd all be if someone smart and kind had your quirk," he finished.

All Might paused. "Yes, if someone _smart _and kind had my quirk," he mused. "I did say that to David one day," he rubbed his chin. "Tell me Young Midoriya, what makes you want to be a hero?" he pointedly asked.

Izuku nervously shuffled in his seat. "I just want to help people, save them with a smile. I want people to feel safe when I show up, that everything is going to be okay. That there isn't going to be any more pain," Izuku confessed to his idol.

"You know you can't save everyone," All Might lobbed the notion at the young man.

Izuku quickly straightened up. "But a real hero will never stop trying," he fired back.

"You're goddamn right they won't," All Might nodded. _"I found it, the perfect successor."_

Ishirō reached over the back of the couch and plucked Izuku off the cushion. "Well this is great, but I should introduce him to Endeavors son," he quickly absconded with the confused green-haired boy. "And let you explain to Auntie Inko what happened. Good luck," he shouted as he turned the corner.

"What?" All Might quirked an eyebrow, before the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Where is my son," Inko hissed as she shot out of the chair she had been placed in.

"_Son of a bitch," _All Might mentally swore as he realized what he had been tasked to do.

* * *

"And this bundle of sun shine is," Ishirō said as he pushed Izuku towards and boy his age who was standing off in a corner not engaging anyone. Ishirō waited for Shoto to introduce himself, but the three boys just stared at each other awkwardly. "Endeavor's son, yay," he quietly cheered.

"Hi um, I'm Izuku Midoriya," Izuku introduced himself as he stretched out his hand to the other boy. Todoroki's only response was a grunt of annoyance.

"Come on Todoroki-kun," Ishirō whined. "He's my cousin, the least you could do is shake his hand."

"_Cousin?"_ Todoroki's eyes widened. _"He called All Might his Uncle, this boy is his cousin?"_ Todoroki grasped Izuku's hand and gave it a shake as he analyzed the features of the boy in front of him. _"He doesn't share many of the same looks as him, but he could take after his mother more."_

"Man of many words," Ishirō proudly said.

"Um, what's you're quirk, is it fire, like you father's," Izuku asked trying to break the ice. Kids loved talking about their quirks.

"Hot and Cold," Todoroki quickly answered.

"Oh, that's cool," Izuku said cheerfully. "So you get your ice powers from your mother, is she a pro-hero too?" he inquired. _"There isn't a lot of information on the personal life of Endeavor, and it's known that he's married but not much about the wife."_

"No, she's," Todoroki paused to find the right words. "Unwell," he distracted.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Izuku muttered an apology. "I hope she gets well soon."

"Me too," Todoroki nodded and took a sip from his drink, punch was served for the three of them seeing as they weren't of drinking age for a long time to come.

"So I uh, noticed that there aren't a lot of children here," Izuku again tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah, most heroes are too busy with their jobs," Ishirō kept it going so that it wouldn't die in the awkward void of waiting for Todoroki to engage. The last few parties he had gone to had been pretty bland since the only other person his age didn't want to talk to him.

"Or maybe they'd be shitty parents," Todoroki griped as he glared at his father from across the room.

"Oof, always with the anger at your dad," Ishirō shook his head. "You know if you told someone maybe you'd feel better," Ishirō offered some advice. Todoroki softly growled. "I talk with dad about anything, even the stuff I'm embarrassed too, like girls and stuff," he continued not noticing the growing danger as Todoroki clenched his fist.

"Uh Ishirō," Izuku said as he backed away from the two of them. "Maybe you should."

"But that's because I trust my dad to always have my best interest and that he'd never do anything to hurt me," Ishirō spoke undeterred by the words of caution being sent his way.

Small shards of ice began to form on Todoroki's right hand as the contents of his cup began to boil. "Cousin maybe not talk about your dad right now," Izuku quickly started to look for a nearby pro to hopefully defuse the situation.

"It's fine Izuku," Ishirō waved off the concern. "I'm sure that whatever problem you have with your father if you just talked to him, he'll help you because he loves you," Ishirō suddenly stopped as he felt a strange sensation he'd never felt before. Lack of arm. He raised the severed limb up. "Huh," he muttered before collapsing against the glacier that had suddenly appeared in the room.

* * *

The party was quickly ended as Endeavor took his son home, while the other heroes quickly tried to dress Ishirō 's wounds, the young boy simply waving off the attempts to help him and told his mother he'd be in the basement for a while, trudging off and leaving a long trail of blood behind him as he slowly made his way across the room to a heavy wooden door disappearing below the house. Ryuko thanked the other pros for showing up at the party and that she would make sure to see to her son's health.

All Might stood awkwardly at the gate surrounding Ryuko's home hoping to have a quick conversation with the young boy who had impressed him that day. When he saw the two green haired attendees walking down the path he sprang into action. Quickly blocking the sidewalk, Inko shrieked in fright at All Might sudden appearance. Izuku managed to jump a foot in the air in surprise.

"Sorry about that," All Might quickly apologized. "But if possible, could I speak with Young Midoriya for a moment," All Might requested of the mother. Who was busy fanning her face to cool herself down.

Inko nodded at the request and watched as Izuku walked a few feet away with his idol.

"Young Midoriya, I know you said that you would like to be a hero, above all else," All Might clarified.

Izuku nodded furiously. "Ever since I was a kid," he answered.

"Well you're at a distinct disadvantage due to your quirkless situation. But," All Might cut of the boy who was opening his mouth. "You have something a lot of heroes don't. Heart, and being smart helps a lot too," All Might admitted. "I have an idea that might work, you follow a training regimen that I will put together, tailor made for you in mind, that should see you ready for the U.A. entrance exam in a few years," All Might offered, his mind thinking of how ready Izuku's body would be to accept One for All by that time.

"Really, you would help me," Izuku shouted in surprise.

All Might shushed him as he noticed some of the other pros who had all decided to go drinking together stared at him with a weird look. "Yes, but don't go telling everyone this. I get enough press hassling me as it is, and they'll bother you and your mother if they find out I'm helping you train."

Izuku nodded rapidly. "I promise, I won't tell a soul," he proudly declared.

"Well you can tell your mother and Ishirō I guess, since he's probably going to smell me on you at times," All Might pondered. "Young Midoriya, I think you have what it takes to be a hero," he said as he reached out his hand to the smaller excited boy.

"Oh my gosh, this is like a dream," Izuku said as he grasped All Might's hand and shook it. "I promise, I won't let you down." He shouted as he returned to his mother's side. "Mom, I have great news, the best news," Izuku began rapidly telling her everything All Might said.

All Might's gaze lingered on the family as they walked away, a smile on his face.

"Damn All Might," Hawks landed next to him. "I didn't know you were a chubby chaser," he teased as he followed All Might's sightlines to Inko's generous backside.

"Extra Thicc," All Might corrected the young man.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This story is pretty easy to write. Not a lot of changes so far to canon, but I feel like I set things up well and make the characters feel correct.

Review Review

Ichigo Oga she strict because she is a traditionally raised Japanese woman. She has certain expectations for the way her child behaves. Ishiro takes after his father in a lot of regards being that Godzillo is an American, my head canon, because I want to be Godzillo and I think there's something fun about an American having his powers.

She loves her family very much but does not want her son to be too rowdy and disruptive.


	5. Chapter 5

The following weeks for Izuku were absolute torture and he loved every moment of it. He rose early in the morning to begin a long jog before heading to school. His diet completely changed, instead of eating just whatever him or his mother had decided to make, their meals were carefully planned and at times Inko would join him for exercises. At Izuku's age, a lot of his training was working on his cardio and flexibility, which was explained as a way to keep him going in fights and how to properly move. Over the time Izuku noticed he lost most of his baby fat which he was proud of.

After the hero party he saw his cousin come in with a missing arm and everyone had a bit of a panic over it, but he mentioned that he just needs time to regrow it as both his mother and father have a form of regeneration and he inherited one as well with his quirk, so massive trauma just takes a bit of time before he's back at one hundred percent. By the end of the week he was good as new but did complain that he liked the old arm better.

Bakugo stayed away from him, even when group projects were assigned, he was never put in a group with his former friend. So school, while still kind of lonely as the old stigma's remained, was drastically improved without being bullied, or bullied any longer.

It was on the last day of the school year for them and Izuku was exhausted but excited All Might had told him that now that his body was for sure going through puberty, they would begin building his muscles. He was practically vibrating with joy when he was suddenly shoved into some trashcans on his way passed the building.

"So the quirkless loser is growing up," sneered a boy whose skin bubbled and boiled. A few other people, all in the graduating class who were all moving onto high schools surrounded him.

"Hey take his pants off," a girl said. "I hear quirkless boys have shrimpy dicks that don't work," she giggled meanly.

"P-please, I don't want to do this," Izuku said as he pushed himself backwards giving him some distance.

"Aw look, the little shit's begging."

"Think he'll piss his pants when we use our quirks. He's the reason they changed the rules, just because he's worthless and can't do anything, the rest of us have to hold ourselves back."

"You want to know what I think," Ishirō darkly said as he walked up behind the group. "I think you should walk away now before you get hurt."

"Oh really," the girl turned around. "Hey I know you, you're that kid who says his parents are pros, so what you think you can order us around just because your mom and pops will let you get away with it."

Ishirō chuckled as he managed to get himself between the bullies and his cousin. "No, I'm saying that because if you don't, I'm going to hurt you all, a whole lot," he warned.

"Yeah well, eat boiling blood loser," the first boy said as scalding hot blood shot out of the space between his knuckles.

Ishirō smirked and started to accumulate mass as the liquid splashed against his shirt which began to smoke and then tear from stretching as the blood sizzled against his leathery skin.

* * *

A mile away heroes heard the terrible roar of a monster and froze before scrambling towards the origin point. When they arrived, they found a twenty-foot, fire breathing lizard, scorching the ground while three teenagers screamed in terror as they tried to find an escape route that wasn't cut off each time they tried to flee.

The creature they were wrestling with was having no problem shrugging their attacks off and they physically couldn't wrangle it down to subdue it, they had managed to get the children away from monster when a loud voice made them grin.

"I am here," All Might shouted. "To dispense, Ishirō, what are you doing? Do I have to call your mother," the blonde said angrily to the monster who froze as the hero tore strips into him.

The monster slowly shrunk down into the size of a human as Ishirō hung his head in shame. "Sorry Uncle Might," Ishirō apologized.

"Don't apologize to me," All Might said firmly. "I'm not the kids you scared or the heroes whose day you disrupted."

Ishirō turned and bowed to the heroes who were standing in shock as they watched the conversation transpire. "I'm really sorry, I let my temper get the best of me."

"Now tell me what happened," All Might asked.

Ishirō looked at the ground and scuffed his bare foot at the dirt. "Well these other kids were picking on my cousin and they threatened to use their quirks on him and I just wanted to help him."

"Mhm," All Might said as he pulled out his phone. "First I'm calling your mother, second, I'm calling Izuku's Mother, they are going to meet us at the police station young man."

Ishirō sat nervously in the chair seated next to his mother, cousin and aunt, while All Might stood behind them all as the police chief sighed. "Tell me again, what happened," he said as he took a sip from his coffee before shrugging and pulling out a bottle of bourbon and adding a splash to his drink. "What, today is going to be a nightmare of paperwork, I'm just preparing for all of this to hit the fan," he said bluntly as he noticed the looks he received.

"I sir, I was going to walk h-home," Izuku nervously started to say. "Then uh the other kids were going to um, beat me up," he squeaked out.

All Might laid a large hand on Izuku's shoulder. "It's okay young Midoriya, you aren't in trouble, you can tell us what was happening," he said calmingly.

"Well they wanted to um, test their quirks on me, because I don't have one and the girl said they should steal my pants, then my cousin got between us and they started shouted then the other boy used his quirk, which shot out some steaming liquid and Ishirō used his quirk and then everything got very loud and hot," Izuku quirkly blurted out before sucking in a deep breath. "Um, sir," he finished awkwardly.

The police chief nodded his head and hummed. "And you Mr. Tatsuma, in your words tell us what happened."

"Well," Ishirō nodded. "These older kids had my cousin against the wall so I went over there, then they started threatening us, I told them to back off or they would get hurt, they took umbrage to that. So one boy used his quirk, it tickled and I used mine, I was stronger. I sort of, maybe attracted the attention of all the heroes in the area and disturbed the peace, my bad," Ishirō weakly apologized. He winced when his mother smacked him upside the head.

"I said put them in the ground, not do something out of those movies your father loves so much," Ryuko scolded her son.

"Wait you told him to attack other," the police chief said in disbelief.

"No, I told him that if other people wanted to use their quirks to hurt his cousin, then he should use overwhelming force to stop them," Ryuko corrected the officer. "Seems, that the school has a bigger problem and I have been waiting to turn this in," she said a she passed a folder over to the chief. "This is a formally written complaint under Child Care and Prevention Act of 2183, that allows me as a pro hero to file a report on child abuse in place of a guardian. This information was given to me in person by Izuku Midoriya about his mistreatment he has been receiving at that atrocious school."

The police chief put his head in his hands. "I had been planning to give all the children a slap on the wrist, why are you dropping this on me now," he pleaded with the hero.

Ryuko grinned ferally. "Because no one messes with my family and just gets a slap on the wrist, we take the whole arm."

The police chief downed his entire mug. "Great, real fuckin' great," he swore as he picked up his phone. "Since All Might is now involved too, I have to get the freaking Prime Minister involved."

The resulting investigation turned into a shitstorm of epic proportions. First of all, the bullies' parents didn't want to let things go, so they sued the Tatsuma family personally, which anything involving a top ten pro was scandalous news. However, the lawyer hired by Ryuko, a Mrs. Beru Asui who tore through inexperienced lawyers like paper, turned the entire event back on the bullies. As those families had hired cheap lawyers who thought they could try to get a fat and quiet settlement, were unprepared for the deluge of motions that were put forth and the exculpatory evidence unearthed about their client's behaviors. This meant that the minor hero schools they had been accepted to had decided to reject them outright to avoid any persons scrutinizing their policies.

The school Izuku went to however could not avoid the spotlight, simply because All Might had gotten involved and anything to do with the Number One was headline news. "I just happened to be in the area," All Might said to the questioning reporters.

"Sir what about reports that one of the persons involved refers to you as his uncle and that another child is his cousin," he was asked as the reporters were looking for any hint of a scandal they could use.

"Those comments were taken out of context," All Might said as a means to placate the reporters, which did nothing to appease the masses.

As a result with independent investigators under the direct orders of the Prime Minister, there was no amount of bribery that would buy off people who interviewed student and staff. Across the country however, schools and universities were quietly holding meetings and changing policies to get ahead of the situation should the media decide to question how their facilities compared to what was being called, "The Nightmare School".

Izuku was just thankful that with all the attention on the schools and pros, that he went relatively unaccosted in his day to day life. And it all came around over the break between years, which benefited as during the shutdown the student's educations weren't affected. But when classes resumed Izuku was shocked at how much things had changed. Practically all of his teachers were different, the administration was booted out and now ran by a government board to ensure compliance with new standards before any principal would be chosen.

However, something that was different was a provisional license his middle school was granted on a test basis. The school would be, under the direct supervision of a government official, have a class where students would be able to use and practice their quirks for a few hours a week. Seemingly during the discussion on cause and effect of decisions, they concluded that part of the issue was that students with quirks felt they had no outlet to use their abilities and would resort to illegal use, and considering that all unlicensed use of quirks was illegal, that left them with little outlets for their powers.

Izuku was given a no questions asked exemption from the class, but he would regularly sit in just to write about the quirks he saw his classmates using. "Hey, Izuku, you should come by my mom's office," Ishirō said one day, later in the semester.

"Why," Izuku asked as he finished writing about a classmate's quirk.

"Well she's got these interns from the sports festival," Ishirō shrugged. "I think maybe you'd like to meet some of them."

Izuku perked up. "Would I, that would be amazing Ishirō," Izuku shouted happily as he thought about all the cool quirks he would get to see.

"Great, we'll head there right after school," Ishirō proudly said before running back to his classroom.

Izuku was no longer allowed to walk home from school alone, he was either taken home by his mother, his aunt or his cousin. Which was fine, he wasn't picked on after classes ended any longer. Especially after everyone got to see Ishirō use his quirk during the allowed time. It sort of became a game where the others would use their quirks to see if they could bring him down, which currently he was undefeated as most didn't have the power to even scratch his leathery skin when in his first stage and his immense strength and mass meant no one in the class could physically wrangle him.

The government official was very interested in his quirk and it was assumed he would receive a recommendation slot to UA in a couple of years.

* * *

The walk to Ryukyu's hero agency took longer than normal as it was further into the city than either Ishirō or Izuku's home. "It's going to be so fun, they have all this equipment and mom doesn't even get mad if I use my quirk to practice with it, I just have to be careful not to squish anybody else," Ishirō explained as he walked backwards through the large sliding glass doors. "Good afternoon, Ms. Ito," Ishirō greeted the reception.

"Welcome back mister Tatsuma, and who is this with you," she kindly asked, to ensure that he wasn't just followed into the building without noticing.

Ishirō smiled. "This is my cousin Izuku Midoriya, we're here to see mom and the interns and maybe mess around with some stuff today," he said, giving his reason for showing up unannounced.

"That's very nice mister Tatsuma, I will call your mother to let her know you are here," Ms. Ito said as she picked up a phone to dial the head office.

Izuku was shoved through the lobby past all the workers and sidekicks. "Come on, come on, hurry up," Ishirō impatiently said as he pushed his cousin to the elevator.

A few minutes later Ishirō was getting scolded by his mother for being to eager with the doors. "No matter how many times I tell you, it's push not pull," she sighed as she now had to have the door put back on new hinges.

Izuku fidgeted nervously as he stood next to the interns who were watching their mentor talk to her son. "He-hello, I'm, Izuku Midoriya," he quietly said as he introduced himself.

Most of the interns didn't acknowledge him except for this girl who was about his height with periwinkle hair, she just stared at his with wide eyes. "HI," she shouted. "I'm Nejire Hado. I'm an intern, it's my first time here, how do you know Ryukyu, do you know her son, what's your quirk, my quirk is called wave motion, do you want to see it, it's really cool, Ms. Ryukyu said I have a lot of potential if I can get it trained properly," she said rapidly as she fired of question after question at Izuku.

When she finally stopped to take a breath Izuku replied. "She's sort of my aunt, Ishirō is my fifth cousin, I'm quirkless, that's cool, of course I want to see it, I bet you do have a lot of potential, I wear size 9's, I'm a second year in middle school and my favorite food is katsudon," Izuku replied as he too paused to take a breath.

"Oh my god, you're so cute," Nejire squealed as she hugged Izuku. "No one's ever bothered to answer all of my questions before, sad about being quirkless though, what are your dreams since you don't have one, I wouldn't know since I'm in UA," she spoke quickly again.

"Oh well I want to be hero even if I don't have a quirk, since there aren't any rules about it," Izuku answered.

"That's sooo cool," Nejire cried out. "Where are you planning to go, Shiketsu, Ketsubutsu, Seiai," she teased.

"U.A.," Izuku quickly said as he blushed when she accused him of wanting to go to the all-girl heroine school.

"Ugh, Izuku," Ishirō interrupted. "You two have been talking to each other for an hour, lets go to the training room, it's where everyone else went."

"Wait what, an hour," Izuku shouted as he looked at his watch and he did indeed spend the last hour or so talking with the pretty teen.

"Dang, I never get to talk to people that long," Nejire whistled in disbelief. "Most of them get annoyed and walk away or just wait for me to stop talking and leave."

"That's so mean, why would they do that," Izuku gasped in horror.

"Because they think I'm annoying," she admitted. "I kind of am, I'm just so excited about everything and want to ask questions and that seems to get on people's nerves."

"I would never do that you," Izuku grumbled, disheartened at the idea that such a nice girl wouldn't have legions of people all wanting to talk to her for hours. "You're really easy to talk to."

"Hey, Hado, Izuku, stop flirting and get to exercising," Ryuko shouted across the room.

"We are, aren't flirting," Izuku denied, hoping that Nejire doesn't slap him for coming onto her mistakenly.

"I mean, I kind of was," Nejire shrugged as she ran over to Ryuko. "So who am I sparring with today," she asked.

"Ishirō, get over here," Ryuko shouted. "Help Nejire train, if she touches the ground, hit her, otherwise without breathing fire or throwing things, get her to land."

Ishirō saluted before rapidly growing in size, a deep low rumbling sound vibrated the glass in the room. Nejire gulped as she stared up at her opponent. "Uh ma'am, are you sure about this," she asked nervously. "I mean, what if I hurt him," she tried to make an excuse not to fight the giant monster.

"I'm not worried about him, he'll regenerate any damage you do, I'd be more worried about what he's going to do to you," Ryuko laughed as she walked away to instruct the other interns.

Nejire gulped as she prepared to launch herself off the ground, once she did, the giant monster eyed how far she was from the ground. "Hah, too big to get to me, holy crap," she screamed as Ishirō launched himself off the ground and tackled her out of the air. "He can fly too," she lamented as Ishirō pinned her to mat.

"No, he just jumps good," Izuku shouted. "Because he can't change direction, he relies heavily on the initial burst of speed that people don't expect from someone his size," he coached from the sidelines. "So either back up as he loses his momentum, or quickly maneuver out of the path of travel since he's stuck going only one way."

"Got it, thanks," Nejire said as she dusted herself off.

Izuku blinked in surprise, someone with a quirk took his advice, as he watched her put into practice trying to keep all four of her limbs fueling her quirk as she tried to adjust the power needed to evade. While it wasn't very effective, she wasn't being caught out of the air as quickly.

"Gah, this is so hard," Nejire huffed as she stood up from being knocked down for the tenth time in a row. "Any other ideas," she shouted.

"Oh um, well," Izuku said as he quickly crossed the room, Ishirō lay flat on the mats, swishing his tail in anticipation to catch the teenager again. "I think if you used your feet at a constant level to stabilize, then uses your hands to increase power for thrust and maneuvering, you could get bursts of speed that would help you do quick dodges and if you aim it directly at him, the force will mess with his trajectory and provide a bit of distance if not outright push him back to the ground," he said as he turned his notebook to Ishirō's page. "I think that will work since he's only in his first stage and his mass is at its smallest right now."

"Jeez, he gets bigger," Nejire whined. "That's not fair," as she imagined an even larger meaner version of the creature that was patiently watching the couple, barring foot long fangs in a manic grin. She shivered in fright at the idea this was at its most cuddly. "Okay, I think I got a plan, thanks Midoriya," she smiled as she stretched. "I'm gonna dodge you this time big guy," she shouted as she lifted off the ground.

Izuku quickly ran out of the way so he didn't get trampled and watched as Ishirō lined up his jump at the much smaller teen, before leaping towards her. Nejire raised both her hands and fired full blast into his chest, rocketing her across the field. The force was enough to halt Ishirō's momentum and make him drop to the floor. Nejire began tilting her ankles and spreading out her hands to maintain balance. "Ahahaha, this is so much easier," she cheered as she flittered about like a dancer. "Oh, it's like ice skating," she laughed as she flew around the room.

"That's great Hado-chan," Izuku clapped with a smile on his face before he turned to shock. "Look out."

Nejire didn't even have time to process the words before she was slammed into the mat. "But I dodged you," she whined.

"Yeah and I was told to knock you down, didn't mean I was going to stop if I missed once," Ishirō said as he shrunk down to his normal size, only his boxers protecting his modesty. He smirked before Nejire blasted him point blank, knocking him across the room. "I'm okay," he shouted from under a pile of training equipment.

"Oh Midoriya that was awesome," Nejire smiled at Izuku who rushed over to check on her. She hopped off the floor, happy as could be. "Did you see that, I totally got him," she jumped around.

"Hey, if you're done playing around, come spar with Irontooth," Ryuko shouted. "You three, team up, try and subdue my son. Ishirō, crush them," the pro hero mom smirked as his son exploded out of the equipment, already gaining mass. The three interns shared a nervous glance as Ishirō barreled towards them.

Nejire shuffled in place before turning around and kissing Izuku on the cheek, "For being so darn helpful and cute," she giggled as she skipped away to go spar with Irontooth.

Izuku's face turned bright red as he felt his blood rush to his head. A soft chuckle next to him let him know that his aunt Ryuko was standing next to him. "She likes you kid," Ryuko told him, she reached over and ruffled his hair.

"I don't, she doesn't," Izuku stammered. "I mean, it's just a kiss, I mean, it wasn't anything."

"Breathe, seriously, I'm teasing," Ryuko said as she patted his head. "I don't get to do that with Ishirō, mostly because the one girl who had his eye is on I-Island and it's so dead obvious he doesn't even deny it. But you, are fresh meat, so when can I expect you back," she asked Izuku.

"Oh I shouldn't, it would disrupt their training," Izuku deflect.

"Aww, get a kiss from a pretty girl and ready to run away, that'll break her heart," Ryuko pouted. "She might think you were just faking when you talked to her then."

"What no," Izuku gasped in shock. "I wasn't, I li-, I'll come back tomorrow."

"Oh, tomorrow, eager now are we," Ryuko chuckled. "I'll be sure to tell her you're coming by just to see her."

"No, you can't do that, tell her I'm coming by to give notes to anyone," Izuku spouted. "I don't want her to think I'm a stalker just coming only to see her."

"That's cute," Ryuko cooed. "Okay, I'll make up an excuse for you to come by each day then."

* * *

A few hours later, Ryuko had dropped off Izuku at his apartment to his mother. "Ishirō, make sure your cousin comes by each day we have the interns," Ryuko said evilly as she sipped her expensive liqueur.

"It's because he and Nejire like each other, right?" Ishirō asked as he finished laying down the quick dry cement to fill in any gashes in the floor his claws made earlier in the day.

"Yes, momma's playing matchmaker," Ryuko cackled.

"Oh, that sounds nice," Ishirō shrugged, before going back to whistling as he put down more of the paste.

Izuku laid awake in his bed. "Oh my gosh I talked to a girl and she kissed me, today was the best day ever."

Across town, Nejire lay in the guest room she was given for being one of Ryukyu's interns, she slept peacefully, snoring as her camisole rode up, exposing her belly. Her leg stuck out from under and covers and hung off the mattress. She snorted and mumbled, "Yeah Izuku, just like that, butter those biscuits good." A line of drool coming off her open mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though Izuku's life had started to drastically change for the better, with his school being heavily supervised and his training that All Might had given him was progressing wonderfully, but like always something had to come up and cause him anxiety.

"But mom what if I mess this up and she thinks I'm a huge dork," Izuku whined as he pushed up his tie.

Inko gently stirred a pot on the stove as her son ran around the apartment in a tizzy. "You are a huge dork sweetie, that's why she likes you," Inko commented as she added a dash of spice to mixture.

"But, but, Nejire might think I'm not cool enough to be her boyfriend and there's so many other much cooler guys out there," Izuku worried as he hopped around trying to put on his nice pants.

"And those cooler guys wouldn't be this worried about what she thinks and how she feels, which means you are the better man," Inko chuckled as she continued to let her son work himself up.

"She's going to be here soon, I'm not ready, is it too late to say I got sick and we should try again later, then move to another country," Izuku questioned before freezing upon hearing a knock on the door.

Inko calmly walked past her terrified son to open the door. "Nejire, it's wonderful to see you, you look lovely," the happy mother greeted the guest.

"Hello Mrs. Midoriya," Nejire curtsied. "I'm here for your son."

"Izuku," Inko called for her bashful boy. "Your date is here."

Izuku nervously stepped around the corner as he tried to brush out a wrinkle when he got a look at the teenage girl. She stood in his doorway back lit by the overhead lights, in a flowing yellow sundress, with the barest brushes of makeup on her face. "Buh hoo, yah," he babbled as his brain started to overload at her gorgeous appearance.

"I think he likes it," Inko chuckled as she grabbed her purse. "Have fun you two."

"Bye Mrs. Midoriya," Nejire waved off the mother as she left the two of them alone in the apartment. "Well Mister, are you just going to stare at me all night or do you want to do stuff."

Izuku let out a whine as he tried and failed to formulate words. But he managed to slowly nod and reach out to take his dates hand. "Holding hands, how lewd," Nejire teased as she watched Izuku blush from head to toe. "I think it's cute," she whispered. "You know what else I think is cute." She leaned ever closer until Izuku could feel her breath on his neck. "You," she huskily said into his ear.

Izuku barely stopped his legs from giving out beneath him as he stumbled forward. "Oh god, please," he begged. "I uh, food, dinner," he mumbled as he led her into the kitchen.

"It smells amazing Izuku," Nejire cheered as she went over to the pot to get closer to the delicious meal. "I can't wait to try it."

"He-here," Izuku coughed as he pulled out a chair for Nejire. "I'll suh-serve you now."

"Oh will you," Nejire purred as she watched Izuku ladle some of the stew into a bowl. "I think I like the sound of that."

"Re-really," Izuku squeaked.

"Mmm, a cute boy, making me food," Nejire sighed. "What more could a girl ask for."

* * *

On a nearby housetop, lay three figures. "Come on Izuku, make a move," Ishirō growled as he watched his cousin woo the beautiful girl.

"Why are we spying on them again," Amajiki asked.

"Because we are their friends," Mirio shouted proudly.

"And we don't have girls of our own to woo," Ishirō stated.

"Also that," Mirio smirked.

"So instead of getting girlfriends of our own, we live vicariously through your cousin?" Amajiki questioned.

"I don't know what that word means, so I'm just going to nod," Ishirō stated. "Oh we got contact," he shouted with glee. Looking through the binoculars they could see Nejire gently rub her thumb on the top of Izuku's hand. "Come on Izuku, do it, doo iit!"

In the apartment Izuku seemed unsure about what to do with the signals that Nejire was sending him. "I uh," Izuku stammered as he looked between his hand and his date's gorgeous eyes.

"Kiss me," Nejire ordered.

"What," Izuku sputtered.

"You've wanted to do that since I got here, and I want you to," Nejire firmly said as she got out of her chair and walked around the table seat herself in Izuku's lap. "Now kiss me."

"Buh-buh-but, I," he blushed harder, somehow maintaining consciousness.

"If you don't kiss me, I'll kiss you and then _I'll _decide when we stop kissing," Nejire threatened.

Izuku quickly crashed his lips onto Nejire's as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his body.

"_Her lips taste like strawberries and her hair smells like lavender," _Izuku thought as he fell into the kiss.

"_Finally," _Nejire rolled her eyes. _"Wow, he's really getting into it." _She lightly moaned as Izuku kept her firmly pressed to his body.

"FINALLY!" Ishirō shouted as he jumped up from his prone position on the rooftop.

The sudden outburst startled the two into separating. Glaring furiously Izuku rushed over to the window and slammed it open. "What the hell are you doing here Ishirō," he angrily yelled.

"Spying on you," Ishirō answered while the other boys were quickly fleeing from sight.

"Why?!"

"Because I was bored."

"Go do something else then," Izuku shouted back at his cousin who shrugged and fell three stories to the ground below.

"Bye Izuku, have fun, but not too much," Ishirō chuckled.

"I really hate him sometimes," Izuku grumbled as he pulled his head back inside the apartment.

"Izuku," Nejire purred. "I think your girlfriend is getting lonely, come here and show her how much she means to you."

"_But, he did basically force me to ask her out," _Izuku weighed that very important fact against his cousin. _"I can live with it," _he reasoned as he recommenced making out with the beautiful woman.

* * *

"Young Midoriya," All Might flicked his protégé's forehead. "I know you've had a wonderful date, but it is important that you pay attention," the pro-hero scolded.

"Sorry All Might," Izuku chuckled. "I just, can't get her out of my head."

"I know that feeling," All Might happily sighed. "But, if you wish to be a hero, then you need to be able to prioritize what's important at the moment, after we finish, then you can go back to thinking about Ms. Hado."

"Right," Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "So what are we doing here today All Might," Izuku inquired.

"Today, I give you my quirk," All Might stated bluntly.

"What?!"

"Didn't I tell you," All Might asked. "It's why I was helping you get your body ready, to be a receptacle for my quirk."

"No, no you didn't, that's not something people would forget All Might," Izuku shouted.

"Not so loud," All Might hissed as he looked around to see if other people were watching him. "Well anyway now that we got your body ready enough to not explode using my quirk, I can pass it on to you and hopefully you will be ready in the years' time for the U.A. exam."

"Right, one year," Izuku said as he thought about how far he had come and how much further he still had to go.

"Now eat this," All Might offered a hair from his head to the confused teen.

"The things I do to be a hero," Izuku groaned at the odd request but complied anyway.

"Everything is pain," Izuku moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?"

"Well you activated my quirk and then broke a few bones," All Might answered.

"Where am I?"

"U.A.'s nurses office," Recovery Girl said. "Well Toshi," the elderly heroine folded her arms. "Whatever you had him do, you aren't allowed to do again," she scolded her former student.

"I just had Young Midoriya use the quirk?" the titanic hero shrugged.

"Let me guess all at once," Recovery Girl quirked an eyebrow at the man.

"Well yeah," he said before he caught the clip board the elderly lady threw at his head.

"Baby steps you moron!" Recovery Girl shouted. "You've had that quirk for almost forty years at this point, no wonder you forgot how to train someone who's never had a quirk to begin with."

"I just thought," All Might defended himself.

"Don't you lie to me, you don't have enough brain cells to think," Recovery Girl glared. "Now, next time have him try a _little bit_ of the quirk and then work on getting him used to it."

"Fine, Young Midoriya, we should go before she finds more things to throw at me," All Might said as he gathered up Izuku's belongings and helped him out of the bed.

* * *

"So what did you call me here for Izuku," Ishirō asked as he walked with his cousin to a deserted part of the beach.

"I need to learn how to fight," Izuku requested. "I want to go to U.A. and to do that I'm going to have to be able to fight."

"Makes sense to me," Ishirō nodded. "Alright how do you want to do this," he asked as he started to stretch. "I know Uncle Might put a lot of effort into getting you shredded, so at least you aren't wimpy."

"Well I uh, need to throw a punch," Izuku rubbed his arm.

"Fair enough," Ishirō reasoned as he approached Izuku.

"Wait, why are you coming over here," Izuku asked.

"You can't punch me if I don't get closer," Ishirō answered. "Huh, for some reason I think I got something mixed up," he scratched his head in confusion. "Anyway," he said bringing his attention back to the fight. "Are you going to punch me or just stare into my eyes?"

"Sorry," Izuku shook his head. "I was too busy staring into your eyes," Izuku joked as he reared back his fist, suddenly he found himself in the sand. "Hey!" he exclaimed as he saw that Ishirō had pushed him to the ground.

"What, you were open," Ishirō shrugged.

"I was winding up," Izuku shouted.

"Well don't, you're small and don't weigh much, which means you can be pushed around easily, so don't waste time with big flashy moves," Ishirō told him.

"But All Might," Izuku questioned.

"Is way bigger than you," Ishirō interrupted. "Do not fight like him, maybe fight like Miruko, she's about your size and build."

"But he's mentoring me," Izuku said as he picked himself up off the beach.

"My dad mentored me and I probably fight more like gorilla than I do him," Ishirō commented as he raised his fists.

"So I need to fight in a way that suits my body," Izuku asked.

"Pretty much, you're smart, you'll figure something out," Ishirō said as he rushed his cousin.

* * *

"Well Young Midoriya, I think it's a good time to try using One for All again," All Might said as he and Izuku stood on the same beach again, it being their regular training spot.

"Right," Izuku nodded as he squatted, he decided to take both Recovery Girl's and his cousin's advice. Instead of trying to use the quirk all at once, he'd use a smaller amount of it, then he'd try to fight like other heroes, ones he had extensive notes on.

All Might was patiently waiting for Izuku to make the first move when the boy started to spark as he kicked off the ground and surprised him with a somersault kick and the hero had to lean back to avoid the teen planting his foot in his chin.

"Where did you learn to do that?" All Might stumbled back as Izuku grinned.

"I did some sparring with Ishirō," Izuku said as All Might bulked up. Izuku wasn't that much faster and stronger than before as he felt he wasn't using more than a scant percentage of the quirk at the moment, but it was enough that All Might would need to use his quirk to properly fight back.

"Hmm, yes Ishirō would be a decent sparring partner," All Might chuckled as Izuku started a barrage of punches and kicks. "Seems to be that you are copying a couple of other heroes."

"Yeah," Izuku grunted as he tried to pick up speed. "Ishirō made a good point, I copy you too much and that's just not going to cut it, so I need to fight smarter since that's what I'm good at."

All Might blinked as he wondered how someone fought smart when all they could do was punch and kick but he had to close his eyes when Izuku kicked sand up into his face. "Hey, come on now, that's dirty," All Might complained.

"How many villains are going to fight fair," Izuku asked.

"Good point, but it's important that one doesn't do anything dishonorable," All Might responded as he sent some punches at Izuku to test his dodging, guarding and reflexes.

"Ishirō said that fighting is already wrong, and I kind of agree," Izuku responded as he tried to elbow All Might in his wound. "He said it's best to just take out the bad guys as fast as possible, so other people don't get hurt, leave the morality of it to the other guy."

"And what do you think," All Might inquired.

"I think that bad guys who want to hurt people need to be stopped and if cheating a little here and there saves lives, I'd be a hypocrite to not do it," Izuku reasoned. "It's what our job is, saving people right?"

"That is a fine line to walk, one you do not wish to fall off of," All Might nodded as he knew quite a few heroes who chose that mindset.

"It's not pretty, I know, but when someone wants to kill, they have to be stopped," Izuku grunted as he felt All Might land his knee in his gut. "I'm not going to kill or dismember anybody, but if the bad guy has an opening, shouldn't I take it over being noble and potentially endangering lives."

"That you should Young Midoriya, it's usually a long while before people realize that being a hero isn't as pretty as the news makes it seem, I have on occasion employed tactics that one would call underhanded, such as ambushes and trickery," All Might provided his thoughts on the matter. "Just be careful that you know where you draw the line and that you do not cross it, it can be a very slippery slope from there."

"I will All Might," Izuku promised.

"Excellent now, let's talk about that lightning you're doing, it's pretty cool," All Might said as they continued to battle.

* * *

"Welcome little listeners," Present Mic shouted to the room. "Can I get a hey!" he asked as he leaned into the crowd. Ishirō and Izuku both started to cheer for the hero because they were confident in their abilities to pass, having been practicing and training for months in preparation. They both chose to ignore the looks the other test takers were giving them though. "Awesome," Present Mic flashed a thumb at the pair. "Now let's go over the information for the exam," Present Mic continued as he pushed a button to start the presentation.

"Aww," Ishirō groaned as he saw that he wouldn't be able to go to the same city as his cousin.

"We do go to the same school," Izuku commented. "Probably want to avoid anyone working together."

"That's so boring though, I wanted to see how good your training paid off," Ishirō whined as he got on his bus. "Oh well," he grinned. "I'll see you when it's over, you can tell me how many robots you smashed."

"Yeah," Izuku waved as he left to go to his bus which was a few more feet away.

"Alright Listeners," Present Mic's voice carried over the expanse to all the cities. "Begin," he announced as the doors swung open.

"YES!" Ishirō hollered as he barreled through the crowd into the city, ignoring that other people had hesitated.

"I mean it, go, go, go," Present Mic said as he saw that most of the crowds weren't moving.

A loud bellowing roar filled the air startling applicants in the other testing areas.

"And he's already smashed a passing amount of them," Ectoplasm commented as they watched the monitors to maintain eyes on the test takers. He had been watching Ishirō decimate any of the machines that crossed his path.

"I had no doubts that Ishirō was going to pass," All Might chuckled.

"Strong quirk, good combat skills," Aizawa mumbled as he watched the giant monster leave a path of carnage in his wake. "So that makes him mine."

"Hmph, I still think we should have done it randomly," Ken grumbled as after their completely fair way of deciding how to divvy up the students, a.k.a. a competitive game of Chubby Bunny, he had been stuck with students with non-combative quirks.

"It's fine you big baby, Aizawa's got it worse, Ishirō is," All Might stopped as he tried to find the right words. "A good kid."

"What aren't you telling me," Aizawa looked nervously at the tall hero.

"Oh watch this," All Might pointed to the screen.

"Indiscriminate Discharge," Kaminari shouted as he had managed to get himself surrounded by robots, hoping to score enough points in one burst with his quirk, unfortunately because of lack of control and not checking his surroundings the electric user didn't notice the growling beast near him and upon discharging found himself flung across the street when he was struck by its tail.

"He just took out another contestant," Aizawa pointed.

"Completely on accident," All Might said. "Really, he is a good kid, he calls me his uncle and says we are so much alike." Proudly stating that information.

"Oh my god, he's an idiot," Aizawa buried his face in his arms.

Nezu frowned at the insult. "Shota, you cannot call a student an idiot without having met him," he warned.

"Yeah," All Might huffed. "He's about as smart as I am."

"Oh my god he's an idiot," Nezu said worriedly.

"Oh no," Ishirō paused as he shrunk back down in size. "That's not good," he said as he hurried over to the student he just knocked out. "I'm so sorry, it was a reflex," Ishirō started to apologize as he hefted the kid and carried him out of the testing area, effectively ending their attempts as the staff doesn't allow you to reenter once you leave. "Hey, Present Mic, where's the nurse's office I think I hit this guy really hard," he said as he hefted Kaminari's body who was gurgling from being knocked out.

"Head to the main building, we have signs posted," Present Mic directed the young man who ran back to the campus on foot.

* * *

"So Izuku how did you do," Ishirō asked as the two walked back the campus.

"Pretty good, I smashed about twenty robots," Izuku said as he mentally tallied his points.

"Cool, I think I only got about the same but then I really messed up and knocked a kid out with my tail," Ishirō admitted. "I hope I didn't screw things up too bad for him."

A few weeks later, the U.A. test results were sent out. "Aww man, I didn't get in," Kaminari slumped after he saw that he didn't get enough points once he was knocked out.

"Oh hey cool, I got in," Ishiro said happily as he watched his acceptance letter from U.A.

"Good," Ryuko said. "Call your cousin and see if he was accepted as well."

"If he did he'll want to spend it with his girlfriend," Ishiro mentioned as he pulled out his phone. "Hey cousin, yeah, I got in, really first place, wow, I bet Auntie and Nejire are super proud," Ishiro teased. "I swear I can hear you blush over the telephone."

After talking to him a little bit more, Ishiro finally hung up the call. "Auntie Inko's going to take him out to celebrate, which means I need to text Nejire to come and give him a "surprise" visit." Ishiro chuckled as he typed out a text. "You were right mom, messing with people is fun," Ishiro admitted.


	7. Chapter 7

"A new has dawned," Ishiro proudly said as he stood at the entrance gate to U.A. "Come on Izuku," he turned and called for his cousin. "If you hurry, you can find your girlfriend before classes start."

"Knock it off Ishiro," Izuku said as he shoved the teen. "Let's go before you get into trouble."

"Please, I'm walking through a gate," Ishiro rolled his eyes. "How much trouble could I get into?"

"Dunno, hey Kacchan," Izuku shouted. "Want to bet on if Ishiro breaks something today?"

"Suckers bet, you useless fuck," Katsuki shouted back as he stomped through the campus. He had been livid to find out that Izuku had managed to get into the same school as him but knew better than to do anything after the last altercation where he was lucky that all he got was a stern talking to.

"Well I'm going to go find our class," Ishiro said as he waved his cousin goodbye. "I think Hado-chan is somewhere on the third floor," he added loudly to Izuku.

"Ugh," Izuku groaned as he rubbed his face before heading to the stairs anyway. Finding the 3-A classroom, Izuku stuck his head in to take a peek.

"Hey, first year, wrong room," someone said loudly as they recognized the face of a nervous new student..

"Izu-kun," Nejire squealed as she rushed over from the other side of the room. She quickly pulled him into a hug and planted her lips on his. "You came to see me on your first day, oh you look so handsome," she cooed as she looked him over in his new school uniform.

Izuku blushed heavily as he felt a little embarrassed for being treated in this manner. However since Nejire had pushed him away from her, Izuku was able to get a look around the room and he only felt immense hatred coming from most of the room, barring Mirio and Tamaki.

"Oh, I want you to meet my class but the day starts soon, so you'll have to come see me after the classes are over," Nejire said sadly. "Promise," she requested with a cute smile.

Despite how nervous the glares he was receiving from the third-year class made him, Izuku nodded. "Of course," he chuckled knowing that he couldn't say no to her.

"Thank you," Nejire happily cheered before planting one more kiss on his lips. "For good luck, have fun sweetie."

"R-right," Izuku blushed as he quickly ran down the hall to get to his own class.

"Who the hell was that," someone asked forcefully.

"Duh, my boyfriend," Nejire said as if it wasn't obvious.

* * *

"1-A," Izuku said as he stepped into the classroom only to see Katsuki arguing with another student.

"Izuku over here, I saved you a seat," Ishiro called out. "Check it out, it's Todoroki," he pointed to the stoic teen next to him. "The three amigos, back together. The smart one, the quiet one and the pretty one."

"I hope to whatever god you believe in; you don't think you are the smart one," Todoroki said bluntly.

Izuku had to smother a laugh as he heard the barb the normally quiet boy shot. "Wow, I didn't know you could burn someone without using your quirk," Izuku said as he sat down in the offered chair.

Todoroki shrugged lightly as he sat facing the board.

"I wonder who our homeroom teacher is," Ishiro said aloud. "I bet it's that guy outside the door, he smells like cats and loneliness."

"I heard that Tatsuma," Aizawa said as he opened the door. "Alright you brats, sit down and quiet down. We have a busy day and I'm not going to waste your time if you don't waste mine. First off go put on these and get to the field outside. We're having a test."

"Wow on the first day, I didn't study," Ishiro whined.

"A physical test," Aizawa bluntly stated.

"Oh, I think I got one of those last year from my doctor," Ishiro wondered as he walked with the class.

"I hate my job," Aizawa grunted as he regretted his life choices that led to him in this situation.

"Man, today is such a nice day out," Ishiro exhaled happily. "Great first day, wouldn't you agree Bakugo?"

"I hate you, you idiot," Katsuki spat as they stood in line with the rest of the class.

"Wow, you seem to know a lot of people in our class," Jirou questioned having seen him already talking to three other classmates with ease.

"Not really, I know Bakugo since we went to the same middle school, Izuku's my cousin and Todoroki's dad is Endeavor, so he and my mom are in the top 10," Ishiro explained. "Also I think, hey, aren't you that lawyer's daughter, Asui something?"

"Yes, kero," Tsuyu ribbited in acknowledgement. "Beru Asui is my mother."

"I'm pretty sure that's Ingenium's brother," Ishiro pointed to the tall blue haired teen with engine legs.

"Correct," Iida nodded. "He's not as high ranked as your parents, but he's working his way up."

"Nice, always good to see people trying to be heroes," Ishiro smiled and gave the boy a thumbs up. "And uh, I think she's related to some tech company. I tended to fall asleep during those meetings mom and dad had with reps," he said as he aimed his finger at Momo.

"Mostly right," Momo sighed. "My parents run Yaoyorozu Industries. We manufacture hero support gear and other technologies."

"Man, you really know your people," Uraraka said in amazement, not just that so many of the class seemingly knew each other but that many of them were this elevated in society. To someone like her who had a modest upbringing it was a bit intimidating.

"Not really, most of us are just close to high ranking people so we tend to run in the same circles," Ishiro shrugged.

"If you are done being friendly," Aizawa glared at the student he was betting would cause him problems. "We'll begin our tests," he said as he addressed his class. "All of you may have passed the U.A. entrance exam, but that's not an accurate measure of your abilities. It doesn't take much effort to break a few cheap robots. For today you'll need to do a fitness test," he gestured to the field which had chalk lines for the different events.

"Oh that sounds fun, just like phys ed." Mina cheered.

"You think this is a game then," Aizawa glared. "Well then games have winners and losers, loser gets expelled," Aizawa threatened.

"What that's completely unfair," Kirishima decried.

"Life's not fair, however if you want to ensure the rest of your class passes you could always give up," Aizawa offered as he noticed that most of the class quieted up. "Good, now to begin, with a ball throw to show you what I expect, Bakugo, you placed first in the entrance exam, why don't you demonstrate. You are free to use your quirk however you feel, just don't leave the circle."

"Wicked," Bakugo grinned sadistically. He tilted his entire body back before letting out a large explosion. "DIE!" he roared as the ball was propelled by the force.

The students startled by the noise soon became excited when they saw how far the ball went. They for the most part hadn't been allowed to really try out their quirks and now was an opportunity to cut loose.

* * *

"Alright line up, we'll do the fifty-meter dash next," Aizawa instructed as he and the class walked over to the twin lanes.

Ishiro was humming a tune as he waited in line, completely oblivious to how nervous his cousin was. "Hey you don't look so hot," Sato said concernedly.

"I'm fine, just nerves," Izuku chuckled nervously.

Ishiro barked out a laugh. "Pfft, you've always been a worrier, just like Auntie Inko."

"Except this time Deku has a reason to be worried," Bakugo sneered. "How do you expect to pass these tests without a quirk."

"Wait he's quirkless," Uraraka said in disbelief.

"No you see I uh," Izuku stammered as he now realized he had no way to explain the sudden appearance of a quirk, without spilling the secret to Kacchan.

"Of course you have a quirk, you do that lightning thing," Ishiro squinted. "Pretty sure that's a quirk."

"WHAT?!" Bakugo shouted. "Are you fucking with me retard."

"No," Ishiro denied. "He does this thing where he gets lightning and faster and stuff. Don't remember him doing that a few years ago though, oh well, I've never been good at remembering stuff," Ishiro shrugged as he got into his lane next to Mina. "Oh right, hey guy who didn't tell us his name, can I go after her, I'm a bit big, and I'd feel really bad if I stepped on her."

"Is that some kind of joke," Mina said in confusion.

"Fine Tatsuma," Aizawa answered. "Also I am your teacher not Hey Guy."

"Uh sir, you did kind of forget to tell us your name," Momo raised her hand as she understood what point Ishiro was trying to make.

"Oh did I," Aizawa mused. "I figured I wouldn't bother since I might end up expelling all of you today, I did that with last year's 1-A class."

"Jeez," Mineta hissed. "That's harsh."

"If you don't want that to happen to you, be better," Aizawa shrugged as he turned to face the runners. "And begin."

"Well," Ishiro cracked his neck as he leaned forward and planted his fists on the ground. "So what you're saying is, go big or, **go home," **he growled as he started to rapidly increase in size.

"Holy crap," Hagakure squeaked as she stepped back from the massive creature.

"Tatsuma," Aizawa glanced up from his clipboard. "Can you follow instructions like that?" Ishiro nodded as he slowly started to swish his tail around on the ground. "Then begin."

With a sudden burst of speed, Ishiro launched forward at high speeds. Most of the students could feel his massive bulk shaking the earth as he moved.

"Good time Tatsuma, get in line," Aizawa dryly said as he wrote down the giant beast's record.

"So are you going to shrink down," Izuku asked. He waited for Ishiro to nod or shake his head as he knew Ishiro can't talk in his bigger form. "Alright," Izuku patted his cousin on the arm when he shook his head. "Probably would tire you out to keep changing like that then."

Ishiro slowly lowered himself to the ground and rested on his belly as he watched the other students run, he'd been excited to see what his cousin could do after all that training with Uncle Might. However after Izuku used his quirk to set a really good time, Ishiro noticed Katsuki barreling towards his cousin. With a mighty leap, Ishiro slammed down on the blonde teen and roared in his face.

"Hey, hey," Aizawa shouted as he rushed over. "What the hell is going on?"

Ishiro began to roar at his teacher before he remembered that he couldn't actually talk like that. Shrinking back down Ishiro slowly got off Bakugo. "Why the hell are you being such a dick Bakugo," Ishiro shouted. "You know how much trouble you got in for bullying my cousin, so what made you think getting to U.A. would make it okay."

"Get out of my face lizard breath," Katsuki said as he tried to get passed Ishiro to get to Izuku. "Fucking Deku needs to answer some goddamn questions."

"No I don't," Izuku shouted over the other two. "You stopped being my friend after you decided to treat me like crap, I don't need to tell you anything," he said firmly, having finally gotten fed up with Bakugo's attitude.

"All of you, shut the hell up," Aizawa said. "Get in line, one more outburst like that and I send you three to Nezu and let him deal with it. Now, move on to the next event."

* * *

For the rest of the day, much of the class was tense as they realized there was something deeper going on with the relationships of Izuku, Katsuki and Ishiro, but no one knew how to broach the subject with them. Izuku and Ishiro stood off to one side of the class while Katsuki remained on the other. Things seemed to start to quiet down near the end when they came to the last task of the ball throw when suddenly Ishiro began to sniff the air.

"Oh come on," Izuku groaned as he knew his cousins behavior meant. "Seriously," he said in disbelief as he started to look around. Ishiro's massive frame whirled around to face the corner of one of the gyms before he sprinted over. The rest of the class was very confused at this behavior as Izuku hid his face in embarrassment. "Run All Might, run," Izuku shouted as he saw the Number One hero sprint out of cover to escape Ishiro who chased after him.

"What the hell is happening?" Aizawa said in confusion as one of his students left the class to chase down a spying teacher.

"He does this every time," Izuku quietly answered. "He'll be back once he catches All Might."

"Why?" Aizawa exclaimed.

"Because his "Uncle Might" is one of the few people Tatsuma can play rough with," Todoroki answered as he and the rest of the class watched All Might fend off the massive beast.

"Wait," Hagakure blinked. "Isn't he," she said pointing to Izuku. "His cousin," she drew her finger over to Ishiro who was wrestling with the hero. "So wouldn't that mean…"

"That is my conclusion as well," Todoroki nodded as most of the class came to the same, incorrect, understanding about their classmate.

Trotting over happily with All Might clutched in his claws, he set the hero down next to his teacher. Wagging his tail happily he rejoined the rest of his class in line.

Aizawa glared at his nervous colleague. "So All Might, what brings you to my class?"

"Oh you know, uh, look over there, a distraction," All Might shouted as he pointed to the sky behind the class and ran away.

"I hate my job," Aizawa groaned. "Alright brats, finish this up, then you can all go home."

"Wait we're all being expelled," Sero gasped misunderstanding his teacher.

"No, you all did adequately, but this is going to be the easiest day you're going to have at this school, so don't take it lightly that you managed to pass a simple fitness test," Aizawa answered. "The point of the exercise was for you all to apply your quirks in creative ways to perform basic tasks in the best way you could."

"Huh, so simple and yet so informative," Iida rubbed his chin in appreciation for the intent of the lesson.

"Great, now get out of here so you aren't my problem anymore," Aizawa said as he walked back to the main building.

"Izuku," Ishiro called out as they changed. "You want to head home together?"

"Sorry I'm going to stay here for a bit, the third-years don't get out for another half hour," Izuku answered.

"Alright, tell the Big 3 I said hi," Ishiro said as he waved goodbye to his cousin. "See you tomorrow."

"Same," Izuku said as he headed down the hall to take the stairs to the upper floors.

* * *

As he stood outside the door to the 3-A classroom, Izuku reflected on his day. He was worried he'd have to answer so many questions about him suddenly having a quirk, but his cousin, seemed to have forgotten and distracted Katsuki enough that no more attention was drawn to him. Izuku was so in his head about his unfounded worries that he didn't see that the classroom had started to empty.

"Do you think he's ready or," Mirio asked.

"No, I say we give him another minute to realize what's about to happen," Tamaki smirked.

"Oh, oh, hello," Izuku said as he saw that two of his friends were standing in front of him. "Wait, where's," he started to ask when he was pulled off the floor.

In Nejire's tight embrace he had no escape, not that he would want to, and to prevent any protest Nejire had blocked his lips with her own. Nejire moaned into Izuku's mouth as she slowly separated. "You were so cute when you get in your thoughts, you mumble so much and I can just play with your hair and you don't mind, so why did you stay after, did you really need to see me that much that you had to stand outside the door, do you love me that much?" Nejire fired off her questions as she laughed at how her boyfriend was blushing.

"I stayed after because I want to see you all the time," Izuku answered shyly. "And I do, I do love you," Izuku whispered.

Nejire's gasp filled the hall, startling most people walking by. "Oh Izuku, I love you too," she cried out. "You know just how to make a girl's first day back perfect," she whooped as she flew down the halls carrying Izuku with her. "Bye everyone, my boyfriend just earned a nice surprise, because I'm surprised, so that means I get to surprise him back, I'll see you all tomorrow, bye."

Izuku wasn't sure what was in store for him after saying the "L" word to his girlfriend, but he knew she was happy about it, so he should be too.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Izuku had shuffled into the 1-A classroom, still clearly wearing the same clothes he had on the prior day.

"So cousin," Ishirō said as he sat down in the seat next to Izuku. "You get a lot of _sleep_ last night?" he said playfully.

"Nuh, no, I uh, didn't sleep much," Izuku blushed.

"I know, I could practically smell your girlfriend and_ other _scents on you before you even came in the room." Ishirō started to cackle evilly. "So how's it becoming a man," he shouted loudly as he slapped Izuku on the back, sending the tired boy into a crumpled heap on the floor.

"What's going on?" Iida asked as he turned to see the disturbance.

Ishirō helped Izuku back onto his feet. "Nothing much, just teasing my cousin for punching his v-card last night."

"V-card?" Todoroki turned curiously to Ishirō.

"Yeah, the old, in and out, hit it and put a ring on it, stream and cream," Ishirō said as he grinned more and more watching Izuku's face turn read.

"The words you are saying don't make sense," Todoroki shook his head, dismissing it as more of Ishirō's idiocy.

"SEX!" Izuku shouted startling the other occupants of the room as they had just come in. "He means, sex, and yes, me and my girlfriend had sex last night," Izuku turned to Ishirō. "Is that what you wanted me to say?"

Shrugging Ishirō just pointed to his classmates behind Izuku. "Yeah, but you saying it loud enough so everyone else can hear is just that much more entertaining." he said as he couldn't hold in his laughter as Izuku's expression shifted into horror as he realized what he had just done. "Oh man today cannot get any better."

* * *

"Today just got better," Ishirō said suddenly as the students were coming back from lunch. Quickly shoving through his classmates and scrambling up the wall and hanging by his claws on the ceiling, everyone but two people were utterly perplexed by the behavior.

With a sigh, Todoroki and Izuku returned to their seats. "So that explains who is teaching the hero course," Izuku commented.

"I'm surprised you didn't know," Todoroki questioned, assuming that Izuku would have been told this, by his 'father'.

Sweating slightly as he was unaware that Todoroki was creating the wrong connection to All Might and was worried that the quietly observant son of a pro was coming close to figuring out his secret of how he got a quirk. Tugging at his collar. "What, no, me, that would be, pfft, why would I know that," Izuku stammered as he turned to look at the corner of a room.

"**I am here," **All Might said as he burst into the room, then reached up anticipating Ishirō's ambush, grabbing the teen by the wrist and mightily slamming him into the floor. **"Not going to get me two days in a row Ishirō, ahaha," **he bellowed out a heroic laugh as Ishirō pulled himself out of the floor.

"I'll get you next time Uncle Might," Ishirō promised as he returned to his seat.

"**Well that certainly changes the mood, now doesn't it," **All Might said as he saw the students were more confused than in awe at his presence. **"Then again, I was seen yesterday so, maybe I just need to go PLUS ULTRA!" **flexing his massive frame for the class burst into applause for their teacher. **"Now, you may all be wondering, what I am doing here. Well I will tell you, I have graciously taken up the position of teaching at my Alma Matter in the hopes of instilling in future generations, the necessary skills and knowledge to be the greatest heroes in the world. So I just have one question to ask you all. Who is ready to put on some costumes?"**All Might grinned as he pushed a button on a remote as the students costumes came out of the wall in suitcases.

Various versions of, "Freakin' sweet" were shouted out by the students as they grabbed their cases and ran off to get changed.

* * *

"This is gonna be so awesome," Ishirō said as he hurriedly striped and put on his stretchy pants, which was the extent of his hero outfit.

"That's a very minimalist costume," Kirishima commented as he pulled on his bandoleer.

Shrugging Ishirō turned around. "I dunno, mom and dad have their styles, and I just, don't have one yet, so I'm keeping it simple until I figure out what I want to do with it. Would hate to dress up in something that's not me you know."

"Quite a mature decision," Aoyama said. "I took so many painstaking hours to design just the cape alone, I would hate to not like it after all that effort."

"You're pretty smart Tatsuma," Iida nodded as he took into account the reasoning behind it.

"What the fuck did he just say?" Katsuki sputtered at hearing the words that were an offense to the foundation of the universe.

"Okay good, you heard it too," Todoroki leaned over to the other boy. "So how long has he been tormenting you?" Todoroki asked as he wanted to know the length of time other people have been subjected to Ishirō.

"Only a few years. He entered our Middle School," Katsuki answered.

"Lucky, he's been my "friend"," Airquoting the word. "For almost a decade at this point." Having seen Ishirō many times as their parents worked up the hero rankings.

* * *

"**Impressive costumes everyone," **All Might said as he looked over his class. **"Now, let's not waste time and dive right in." **Pulling out a box as he explained the lesson to the class and the teams were quickly paired off.

"Whoo, go Izuku," Ishirō cheered as he watched his cousin battle it out with his old rival. Unfortunately the building they had been using started to collapse so All Might had to end the session as neither side could say they would have won before it all came down on them.

"**So, who do you all think was the MVP?" **All Might asked the students who had been observing the fight.

"Clearly it was Urarara...ra, how many ra's in your name?" Ishirō turned to face his classmate.

"Two," Ochako sighed.

"Oh okay," Ishirō nodded before taking a deep breath. "Anyway she was the one who used the environment to her advantage the most, it was clear she had a strategy to win, while Iida's only goal was to move it around, however he never made an attempt to take the bomb out of the room to keep it away from her. He was too narrow minded in his approach, additionally because Izuku and Bakugo spent most of their time fighting each other on the other side of the building, neither contributed to helping their team succeed, at most they were only capable of interfering with each other and that is being generous as their actions were not motivated by a need to keep a threat contained, but instead a grudge that has carried over from middle-school, which is possible that a hero and villain have history, but in that way it hurts Izuku more because he allowed that to cloud his judgment when he should have put his focus on the objective." Ishirō stated eloquently.

"Huh, I didn't think about that," All Might nodded. "How did you come to that conclusion?" he inquired.

"That was fightin', I like fightin'?" Ishirō tilted his head in confusion.

Tossing up his large hands in exasperation All Might turned back to the box. "Yeah that sounds about right." All Might drew the next two balls for the teams to battle.

* * *

"Yeah, bad guys," Ishirō cheered as he carried the bomb up the stairs.

"So you got a lot of experience with stuff like this then?" Jirou asked her teammate, as she came from a family of musicians, not heroes, so having someone with a background in the field should be beneficial.

"Nope, I hit things," Ishirō proudly said without any shame.

"But you came up with a good analysis of the last teams?" Jirou questioned.

Ishirō shook his head. "That's cause mamma always said that I have to pay attention or else I'll get someone killed. Said I'd hurt a lot of people if I was careless since I'm too dumb to know any better."

"Huh," Jirou stopped as she realized this boy did grow up in a completely different world. His quirk was insanely strong, but she could see now how using it in the wrong way, the wrong place, the wrong time could be a disaster. She was getting the feeling that Ishirō may not be as dumb as he initially appeared to be.

"Yeah, time to get big," Ishirō cheered as he set the bomb down in the center of the room and grew in size to surround the objective with his huge body, looking more like a dragon guarding it's horde than a villain protecting a device.

Shaking her head at the antics, Jirou turned around and looked out the doorway. "Whatever Smaug, just don't get too comfortable." However because she was looking the other direction, she missed the strange look that crossed over Ishirō's monstrous face at that comment.

* * *

"Damn, that looks tough." Mineta whistled as he watched the monitor with the rest of the class. He was very glad he didn't have to go up against something like that in his fight.

"If there is one positive trait about Ishirō that is noteworthy, he is not weak," Todoroki nodded. "Getting to the bomb without significant effort will be difficult."

"So what would be their best strategy then?" Iida asked the room as they watched Tooru and Momo gear up.

"Outwit him," Izuku shrugged. "I don't think anyone in the class right now has the raw power to take him out in a direct confrontation." Izuku commented his thoughts on the situation. _'And he's still only in his first stage too.'_ He thought on the notion that his cousin could get much stronger if he put in the effort.

"He's dumb as bricks so just stop him that way and you'll win," Bakugo interrupted with his more blunt take on the subject.

* * *

"So what should we do, we aren't exactly the strongest in the class?" Tooru asked as she understood the odds were stacked against them.

"We need to focus on what they can do," Momo nodded. "Jirou seems to be physically in the same category as us, however she has a mid ranged attack and can hear us coming up. Tatsuma, is, an issue. Strength, durability, enhanced sense of smell, based on his parents, likely a form of fire or god forbid radiation based breath attack, regenerative properties, claws, teeth, and size, this is not looking good." She concluded as she listed the powers her team was up against.

"We should stick together then?" Tooru suggested as she nervously looked in the doorway of the building.

A moment later All Might gave the clear for the start of the battle, the moment the Hero team crossed the threshold a bellowing roar that shook the building's dust off the ceiling rang out. "Well I'm ready to quit," Tooru stepped back towards the doorway.

"We have got to at least try," Momo sighed as she started to create a few generalized objects.

"They're coming up the stairs," Jirou said as she could hear the footsteps of two people in the quiet building. "So what's the plan big guy, you got any special techniques or HOOOOO SHIIIT!" Jirou shouted as she dodged massive gout of flame was expelled from Ishirō's maw. For a moment the camera feed could only see orange as the fires consumed most of the fifth floor.

"Well, that answers what he breathes," Tooru chuckled as she looked up the stairwell and only saw desolation. "I don't want to do this."

"Here's some fire resistant tarp if he tries it again we'll cover ourselves with this." Momo said as she made a large insulated blanket to protect them from another burst of fire. "We need to hit hard and fast or we'll get crushed."

"What's the big idea you giant lizard," Jirou pounded her fist ineffectually on Ishirō's arm, not noticing he was increasing in size slowly. "Are you even listening to me, you can't just do something that, hey, put me down." Jirou screamed at her teammate who lifted her off the ground with his tail.

"Oh, that's not great," Izuku sat up in his chair as he watched what was happening.

"What's wrong?" Kirishima asked.

"He's going to stage two," Izuku said. "Only problem is the bigger he gets the more animalistic he becomes, he's not going to hurt them, I hope, but he's less capable of rational thought."

"You mean he can get dumber?!" Katsuki barked out a laugh.

Izuku rolled his eyes at his old bully and elected to ignore the comment. "All Might," Izuku called out to his teacher.

"I am aware," All Might shook his head, already aware of the effects of the young man's quirk. "If he can't keep under control, then I'll step in." He said to placate the worries of his students, hoping it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

Tooru and Momo slowly crept along the fifth floor hallway, it didn't take much investigating to determine the location of the room Ishirō was in as the scorch marks on the walls indicated the blast zone's origins. "Help me," Jirou shouted hoping the other team was close enough to hear, but all she could tell was the sounds Tatsuma was making, it sounded like some hellish mix of a purr and a growl. Like a large predator waiting to ambush it's prey. She would have made more noise but the tail, which was more dexterous than she had expected, had winded itself around her lips, preventing her from making any more noise.

Peaking around the corner into the room, Tooru couldn't see anything but the bomb in the center. "Huh, I could have sworn he was here." she said as she had expected to see the enemy team waiting for them, she had figured she would be the best one to look since her head couldn't be seen if she did this, even if they knew she was there, they couldn't see her seeing them.

But like most people she never thought to look up.

Slowly the pair moved into the room, looking around. "Where is he?" Momo asked. "He's a twenty foot tall lizard, he cannot be that stealthy." Keeping an eye on all sides of the room incase he had hidden behind a pillar, they failed to notice the large mass above their own heads.

"Ew, something dripped on me," Tooru squealed as she wiped some liquid that had a thick consistency that had fallen on her bare shoulder. A moment later she realized what that was and what that meant.

"RUUUUNN!" Momo screamed as Ishirō fell from the ceiling, his bulk cracking the floor as they tried to escape the room. Jumping around the corner Momo sprinted down the hallway to get away from the terror that was their classmate. Turning a corner she tried to calm herself down. "Okay, that failed, we'll need to try again Hagakure... Hagakure," Momo called out as she looked around.

"Alright, that's fine, she got captured, okay, this is okay, this is not okay," Momo ranted as she paced. "Think, think, think, you are an educated woman, so what if your enemy is basically a nightmarish amalgamation of every movie monster in existence and that he's already taken your team hostage, you got this, you... do not got this," Momo realized. she was faced with an obstacle that just being smarter than wasn't enough.

This was a situation where she had to act, she had to be decisive, she had to have courage. She had to give up. Sitting against the wall she came to the conclusion she was not that. She was smart and had a great quirk, but she'd never been in a fight, she's never been in the action, everything about her upbringing had been controlled and every variable accounted for. And none of that included giant monster boys.

"This is a mistake, I shouldn't have gone to the hero course, I should be in the business or the support department, not here. I can't help anyone here, this is a joke," Momo tossed her gear to the side in a sign of defeat. "Someone else should be out here, not some rich spoiled brat who ran the moment her first plan fell apart."

Momo was prepared to sulk and sit out the rest of the timer when she heard her teammate and other classmate's cries for help. And while her rational brain might have been making her feel sorry for herself, her heroic heart had other plans. Rushing back down the hallway she used what little lipids she had left in store to make a simple sword and shield. "Have at thee," she shouted as she leaped into the room to attack the beast.

She was able to fend off Ishirō by swinging her sword into his arm, layering small cuts and gashes on his limbs. "I am not a scared little girl, I don't need to rely on anyone, I am a hero and I'm not going to quit." She proudly declared as she drove Ishirō back into a corner. The massive creature rolled over and Momo climbed atop and drove the sword downward towards his chest.

"Hero team wins," All Might proudly declared after someone had pointed out that Tooru had touched the bomb, the invisible girl flailing her other arm wildly to get the attention of the people watching through the cameras.

* * *

Huffing the raven-haired heiress looked down at the non-moving classmate, before he began to shrink back down. She was worried now that she had gone too far. When Ishirō suddenly stood up and dropped the sword that was held between his arm and ribs, "Whoooo," the teen shouted in excitement. "That was so fun," he happily declared as he ran around the room, cheering his head off.

"WHAT?!" the three women shouted in unison at Ishirō.

"What do you mean what?" Ishirō scratched his head. "It's only a game?"

"Are you kidding me," Jirou threw her hands up in frustration. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You said I was the greedy dragon, so I got into the role," Ishirō pouted as he only took his team mates lead in the event.

"So why did you try to scare us so much," Tooru jabbed a gloved finger into Ishirō's chest.

"Because it's more fun that way," he smiled back.

"Are you some kind of idiot?" Jirou accused angrily.

"Yes." he responded flatly back at the girl.

Two of the girls were frustrated enough they stormed out of the building together. As this was not the first time people had done this to him after answering that question he turned to Momo who stayed behind. "Hey, you did a great job." congratulating the girl on her victory.

"No I didn't," Momo sighed. "You were just playing pretend, you weren't taking me seriously."

"That's not true. To be convincing, I had to be serious, so you really did win," Ishirō smiled. "You beat me, or at least the me that was playing that part." He noticed he still had the sword in his hand and began to inspect it some more.

"Thanks," Momo replied, deciding to take the compliment rather than argue with him, they started heading down the stairs to get out of the building rather than was time standing in a nearly empty room.

"I just want to know where you got this sword from," Ishirō said as he looked at the weapon. "It was pretty sharp." Turning it over in his hands to see the shiny metal with his blood all over it.

"Oh, I made that using my lipids," Momo answered as they headed back towards the tent. "My quirk functions roughly like a three dimensional printer, capable of breaking down the cellular bonds in the adipocytes that are stored in my body, then they are reconfigured using the quirk as a form of internal fusion device that restructures the atoms from one element, typically carbon and oxygen as that makes up the carboxylic acid that makes up lipocytic tissue." Pushing through the tent coverings. "From there the excess energy is burned off in the electricity discharged from my body to prevent complications, and the end product is what I have wanted to make, it does require that I have a high understanding of chemistry and biology since I have to imagine the process at each step or the molecular make up would end up completely ineffectual. Do you follow along?" Momo inquired as she noticed that Tatsuma's eyes had glazed over.

"Nope, I didn't understand any of that." Ishirō answered honestly.

Sighing, Momo realized this was just another failed attempt at making a friend.

"That's hot," Ishirō added on.

"What?" Momo questioned in shock at the sudden declaration.

"You must be really smart," Ishirō commented. "I think that's sexy."

Momo's cheeks turned a deep crimson at the crass comment. "How dare you?" she screeched before fleeing the dimwitted person.

"What did I say?" Ishirō scratched his head and looked to his cousin for clarification, he was usually on the ball in these situations.

"Ishirō you can't just tell a girl she's sexy, it doesn't work like that," Izuku informed.

"But it was sexy, smart girls are the hottest girls," Ishirō folded his arms as he proudly declared his preference to the class. "Intelligence is the most attractive thing in the world, and I will not dissuaded from stating that."

"Just, shut up," Izuku sighed as he was not going to have this conversation in public, again.

"Fine, Mr. I like girls with blue hair," Ishirō pouted as he took his seat.

"It is not Nejire's hair I am attracted to, she is a sweet and caring girl and we love each other, and you got me to spill more of my relationship to the class again didn't you," Izuku realized as he shouted at his cousin. "You devious bastard."

"I may be dumb, but that just means no one ever thinks of the possibility that I tricked them," Ishirō laughed as his had gotten his cousin twice in one day.


End file.
